Jingle Bells
by alolaroyal
Summary: As lojas estavam decoradas, as pessoas já cantavam Jingle Bells pelas ruas e Edward Masen estava apaixonado às vésperas daquele Natal. O problema disso? Ele estava apaixonado pela pessoa errada. Projeto One-shot Oculta 2019.
1. Capítulo Um — Sem Querer

**_Disclaimer: Crepúsculo não me pertence._**

**_Olá! Essa fic faz parte do Projeto One-shot Oculta, um amigo oculto entre autoras do fandom de Crepúsculo. Confira as regras e todas as participantes na página bit (ponto) ly (barra) POSOffnet_**

**_Você também encontra o link diretamente no meu perfil, na aba de Favorite Authors._**

**_Essa fanfic é dedicada à minha amiga oculta Izzy. Obrigada pelas inspirações para a fic, dei o meu melhor para encaixar tudo no enredo e acho que fazem sentido. Sofri por ter que escutar pagode? Sofri, mas sobrevivi haha Sério, espero que curta Jingle Bells, garota!_**

**_Quero agradecer também as meninas que estão me acompanhando surtar com a fic e leram primeiro o que já escrevi. Anny, Kawanne, Su, Madu, Kah e Iza, vocês são maravilhosas!_**

**_Preciso ainda mandar um agradecimento extra pra Madu por ter feito essa capa maravilhosa e sem defeitos!_**

**_Ah, Jingle Bells terá oito capítulos, já que o enredo não daria em uma one. Segurem na minha mão e confiem que vou terminar essa fic. E as inspirações dadas pela Izzy vocês podem encontrar no meu Twitter alolaroyal e no meu grupo do Facebook, o link tá no meu perfil. A fic também está sendo postada na minha conta do Nyah! Fanfiction._**

**_Agora, boa leitura!_**

* * *

_**Capítulo Um**_

_**Sem Querer**_

Entrei na cafeteria e agradeci por deixar a chuva e o frio do lado de fora, eu adorava o inverno, mas nada melhor do que estar em um lugar aquecido e com cheiro de café. Tirei a mochila das costas, depois meu casaco e pendurei a peça de roupa em um dos cabides perto da porta, acenei para mamãe que estava atendendo um cliente e caminhei até minha mesa favorita do lugar, que por sorte estava livre.

Minha mãe, Esme, tinha inaugurado aquela cafeteria um mês antes do meu aniversário de oito anos. A mulher, que antes trabalhava como contadora, cansou do seu antigo emprego e resolveu arriscar, foi assim que a _Café, Por Favor_ nasceu em Seattle.

Sentado à mesa, tirei de dentro da mochila o caderno onde fazia anotações para o jogo de hóquei que queria desenvolver. Fiquei ali rascunhando algumas coisas nele, até Esme acabar de atender seu cliente e ir ao meu encontro, com um grande sorriso no rosto.

— Bom dia, amorzinho! — exclamou segundos antes de beijar minha bochecha.

— Mãe — reclamei. — Já pedi pra não me chamar assim em público.

— E eu continuo chamando, sou sua mãe e se quiser te chamar de Jefferson irei chamar. — Tentou ajeitar a bagunça dos meus cabelos, mas não conseguiu, ninguém conseguia. — Limpa esses óculos, Jefferson, estão molhados de água da chuva.

Revirei meus olhos, tirei os óculos de grau do rosto e os limpei na minha camiseta. Também aproveitei e devolvi o caderno para dentro da mochila.

— O que vai querer para seu café da manhã? — mamãe perguntou. — Tô te achando meio magrinho. — Cutucou minhas costelas.

— Não tô magrinho, mãe — falei me afastando da sua mão. — E não toca nas minhas costelas, você viu a porrada que levei no jogo ontem.

— Passou algo para aliviar a dor?

— Passei — garanti. — Quanto ao meu café da manhã, um expresso, ovos e bacon.

— Okay — ela disse e passou a mão novamente em meus cabelos antes de se afastar.

Enquanto esperava ela voltar fiquei observando a chuva cair pela janela próxima de mim, também prestei atenção nas pessoas andando apressadamente pela calçada para fugir da chuva, muitas carregavam sacolas de compras que já deveriam ser para o Natal. Era catorze de dezembro, faltava pouco para um dos dias mais importantes do ano.

A cafeteria, que tinha passado por uma reforma há dois anos, seguia a linha industrial mesclado com design rústico. Paredes em tom de cimento queimado, com peças de madeira, inclusive parte do chão de taco. Entretanto, devido a proximidade do Natal o lugar estava todo decorado com enfeites natalinos, no sistema de som ainda tocava _Jingle Bells_ na versão da _Gwen Stefani_.

— Aqui, amorzinho — mamãe anunciou quando voltou, servindo minha comida e um pratinho com cookies para si mesma.

— Valeu, mãe — agradeci e comecei a comer.

Ela sentou do outro lado da mesa, também começando a comer os cookies. Nós dois éramos muito parecidos, mesmos olhos verdes, mesmos cabelos ruivos, algumas sardas pelo rosto e apaixonados por hóquei no gelo.

Esse foi o assunto que ela iniciou, querendo comentar sobre meu jogo da noite anterior, jogo aquele que foi um fracasso. Eu estava no time de hóquei da Universidade de Washington, jogava como _Right Winger¹_ da equipe.

— Enfim, foi um jogo péssimo — falei revirando o resto do bacon e ovos no meu prato. — Emmett é um idiota, pior capitão que existe — acrescentei.

— Está tudo bem, Edward? — mamãe indagou, fazendo com que eu olhasse para ela. — De um tempo pra cá você não perde a oportunidade de falar mal do Emmett, vocês se davam bem.

Bufei e dei de ombros.

— Não é nada.

— Edward, sou sua mãe, tenho certeza de que algo aconteceu para você ficar com raiva dele.

— Nada aconteceu — insisti.

— Se não vai falar vou adivinhar, isso tudo é porque você está apaixonado pela namorada do Emmett, não é? A Rosalie.

Engoli em seco e soltei meu garfo.

— Como você sabe? — questionei. A única pessoa que sabia sobre os meus sentimentos por Rosalie era Jasper, meu colega de quarto, companheiro de time e melhor amigo.

— Eu disse, sou sua mãe, sei das coisas. — Piscou para mim.

Suspirei e apoiei meu rosto em uma mão.

— Estou apaixonado por ela desde que Rosalie virou colega de quarto da Alice.

Rosalie Hale, francesa, dezenove anos, estudante de engenharia mecânica, intercambista por um ano na Universidade de Washington. A garota que em setembro se tornou colega de quarto da minha irmã, a garota por quem me apaixonei perdidamente no momento que vi seus olhos azuis e seu sorriso gentil.

Entretanto, no dia que tomei coragem para convidar Rosalie para um encontro, já em outubro, descobri por Jasper que na noite anterior Emmett tinha a convidado para sair. Ele não sabia que eu iria a chamar para um encontro, certo, mas isso não diminuía minha raiva pelo capitão do time estar com a garota por quem eu era apaixonada, afinal começaram a namorar no mesmo dia do seu primeiro encontro.

Eu tinha que ficar vendo os dois por todo lado do campus, nas festas de amigos em comuns e até mesmo no prédio que morava, já que Emmett era meu vizinho. A paixão que sentia por ela não parecia diminuir nenhum pouco, toda vez que eu via Rosalie sentia meu coração bater mais rápido.

— Você já se apaixonou antes, querido. Isso tudo vai passar, não vale a pena ficar bravo com o namorado da menina — mamãe falou.

— Você não entende, mãe. É diferente o que sinto pela Rosalie de tudo que já senti antes.

Ela riu e deu um tapinha na minha mão sobre a mesa.

— Vai passar, Edward. Agora termine de comer, você está tão magro!

Obedeci sua ordem, ou era capaz da mulher enfiar o resto da comida em minha garganta com suas próprias mãos. Nós começamos a conversar sobre minha outra irmã, Clarisse, que no dia seguinte se apresentaria com o coral da sua escola na festa de Natal do lugar.

— Com certeza vou, não perco isso por nad…

Minha frase foi interrompida quando senti uma mão em meu ombro, seguida pela voz que sabia muito bem a quem pertencia.

— Oi, Esme!

— Bella, querida. Olá! — Mamãe sorriu para ela, enquanto Isabella continuava apertando meu ombro.

— Me solta, Swan. — Arranquei sua mão de mim, ela riu alto.

Isabella Swan, minha maior inimiga, que para completar era irmã gêmea de Emmett.

— Oi pra você também, Masen. — Isabella sentou na cadeira restante na mesa para três pessoas, seu cheiro de morangos me atingiu e fez meu estômago revirar. Odiava tanto aquela garota que até o perfume dela me irritava, caramba, irritava até meu estômago!

Ela e eu tínhamos a mesma idade, vinte e um anos. Nos conhecemos no nosso primeiro ano na universidade, quando eu sem querer bati em seu carro com o meu. Desde aquele dia uma guerra foi travada entre nós dois, contando com uma série de desentendimentos ao longo dos anos.

— Nunca mais te vi por aqui, Bella — mamãe falou com a diaba. Isabella era uma cliente assídua da cafeteira, já que o lugar era próximo da universidade e mamãe adorava a Swan, vivia mandando eu ser legal com ela.

— Eu sei, tenho sido uma péssima cliente — Isabella falou mexendo na ponta do rabo de cavalo que prendia seus longos e ondulados cabelos castanhos. — Estou muito ocupada com a faculdade, é tão difícil ser nota A sempre. — Olhou para mim e deu um sorriso vitorioso.

— Grande coisa o A que você tirou naquela aula de marketing — resmunguei. — Era uma classe qualquer para mim, nem preciso realmente dela.

— Também não preciso dela no meu futuro como médica, ainda assim fui melhor que você. — Sorriu mais. Ela se formaria em biologia, para depois ir para a Escola de Medicina e se tornar uma médica chata. — Qual foi sua média final mesmo?

Não respondi.

— Foi um D — mamãe respondeu por mim lançando um olhar severo na minha direção. — Fiquei tão decepcionada quando Alice me contou aquilo.

— Alice é uma fofoqueira — declarei.

— Não fale assim da sua irmã — mamãe beliscou meu braço, senti meu rosto se prender em uma careta de dor, Isabella riu mais. — Querida, quer que eu lhe traga um bom café da manhã? — perguntou para a Swan.

— Ah, eu adoraria — Isabella disse e conferiu o relógio em seu pulso. — Mas estou indo para uma reunião do meu grupo de estudos, não posso demorar. — Se levantou. — Vou apenas pegar um café no balcão e seguir caminho. Foi bom te ver, Esme.

— Foi ótimo te ver, Bella! — Mamãe ficou de pé também e as duas trocaram um rápido abraço. — Volte em breve para tomarmos um café juntas.

— Farei isso — prometeu. — Tchau, mané! — Isabella deu um tapa de leve na minha testa, fazendo com que eu a xingasse em um sussurro.

— Cretina.

Ela ouviu e riu, então caminhou até o balcão. Estava usando um casaco bege, camiseta branca, calça jeans e saltos altos.

Eu nunca tinha visto Isabella Swan sem saltos em seus pés. Sério, nunca!

— Ela é adorável — mamãe falou voltando a se sentar.

— Adorável? Você viu que ela acabou de bater no seu filho, não viu?

Mamãe apenas riu e pegou seu último cookie.

— Quer ir jantar lá em casa hoje? — perguntou.

— Vou jantar com o papai — contei. — Alice também vai, ele quer nos apresentar a nova namorada.

— Você tá falando sério? — ela perguntou surpresa.

— Tô, é a primeira namorada que ele marca um jantar para apresentar Alice e eu.

Meus pais se separaram quando eu tinha dez anos de idade, segundo eles a paixão tinha morrido, mas quando virei adolescente descobri a verdade sobre meu pai trair mamãe com a secretária. Os primeiros meses depois do divórcio foram tensos entre os dois, mas acabou tudo bem no final das contas.

Dois anos depois do divórcio mamãe se casou com Carlisle Cullen — um médico inglês, mas que morava nos Estados Unidos há alguns anos —, mais dois anos depois eles tiveram Clarisse. E eu adorava meu padrasto, mas nunca tive de fato uma madrasta, papai esteve com muitas mulheres durante aqueles anos e o relacionamento com nenhuma foi sério o suficiente para ele querer que Alice e eu a conhecêssemos em um jantar só para isso.

— Será que ela tá grávida? — mamãe indagou, eu ri.

— Não sei, papai não falou muito sobre ela.

— O que ele disse sobre?

— Mãe, você tá muito fofoqueira — acusei.

— Foi de mim que Alice herdou. — Piscou. — O que ele disse? — insistiu.

— Realmente, não muito, nem sei o nome dela. Só falou que queria que Alice e eu fôssemos jantar com eles hoje, aparentemente a mulher vai levar os filhos dela também.

— Caramba, seu pai tá com sessenta anos e arranjou uma namorada com crianças? — Mamãe gargalhou. — Ele tá fodido!

_**xxxx**_

Meu pai marcou o jantar em um restaurante italiano, estrategicamente peguei um uber até lá, não queria dirigir para poder beber vinho às custas do advogado. Eu estava saindo do carro, respondendo uma mensagem de Alice — ela queria saber se eu já estava no restaurante —, quando minha distração com o celular me impediu de ver a garota parada na calçada perto do veículo, não tive tempo de deter a porta de bater em sua bunda.

— Porra!

Aquela voz… Ergui meu olhar e vi Isabella com uma mão na bunda a massageando, a outra segurando seu próprio smartphone.

— Tinha que ser você — ela disse furiosa, a ignorei e fechei a porta do carro, deixando o motorista partir. — Não vai pedir desculpas por me acertar?

— Não foi de propósito.

— Não mesmo? Desde o primeiro dia que nos conhecemos você tenta me matar.

— Já falei mil vezes que bati no seu carro sem querer, Isabella — declarei. — E não ia tentar te matar batendo na sua…

— Bunda — completou e parou de massagear a si mesma.

Ela usava um conjunto de blusa preta, saia também preta até o meio de suas coxas, casaco da mesma cor e saltos cor de rosa. Eu precisava admitir que ela tinha pernas muito bonitas… Certo, Isabella era bem bonita, mas o que tinha de beleza também tinha de demoníaca.

— Eu deveria pedir uma ordem de restrição contra você — ela falou e começou a andar em direção a entrada do restaurante.

— A culpa é sua que ficou parada lá que nem uma tonta. — Comecei a andar para o restaurante também.

— A culpa nunca é da vítima, Masen. Obrigada! — agradeceu quando o segurança do restaurante abriu a porta para a gente.

— Valeu, cara — agradeci também.

— Não acredito que vai jantar aqui — ela disse furiosa quando entramos no restaurante e começamos a tirar nossos casacos.

— Não acredito que você vai, esse lugar já foi melhor frequentando — disparei e ela pisou no meu pé com o salto do seu sapato, estremeci de dor e parei de respirar.

Isabella sorriu.

— Chamo isso de vingança, Edward.

— Demônio — falei entre dentes.

— Fique fora do meu caminho — ordenou e voltou sua atenção para o balcão da recepção, mas não tinha ninguém lá. — Excelente — reclamou e entrou no salão do restaurante carregando seu casaco, mancando fui atrás dela.

— Quem é o louco que aceitou jantar com você?

— Não fala comigo, Masen — ordenou seguindo na frente, olhando ao redor procurando onde era sua mesa. Também deveria começar a procurar onde meu pai estava, mas queria acertar as contas com ela antes.

— Se você machucou meu pé seriamente vou te fazer pagar pelo meu tratamento médico.

— Eu faria questão de pagar é um cirurgião plástico para você, está precisando com urgência de um. Agora, se você não calar a boca vou pegar uma faca e cortar sua língua — ameaçou e continuou olhando para as mesas.

— Isabella!

— Edward!

Nossos nomes foram chamados, automaticamente olhamos para os donos das vozes chamando pela gente. Foi quando vi meu pai, também foi quando vi que a mulher sentada com ele era a mãe de Isabella.

— Quê? — Isabella sussurrou.

— O que sua mãe tá fazendo com meu pai? — perguntei também sussurrando, naquele momento esquecendo do meu pé doendo.

— O que seu pai tá fazendo com a minha mãe?!

Obviamente reconheci a mãe dela, Renée, já tinha visto a mulher em alguns jogos, Emmett até a apresentou para o time todo uma vez. Ela também estava no Instagram dele e até no de Rosalie. Já Isabella conheceu meu pai quando eu bati em seu carro, foi ele quem pagou para consertar o dela.

Andei o mais rápido que consegui até a mesa que eles estavam, ouvi Isabella me seguir, seus saltos batendo no chão com tanta força que o barulho soava por todo restaurante.

— O que vocês dois estão fazendo juntos? — questionei e os sorrisos deles desapareceram de seus rostos.

— Mãe, me diz que você errou a mesa — Isabella implorou.

— Não errei, filha — Renée falou.

— Por favor, se sentem — meu pai pediu.

— Na-Não — gaguejei.

— Edward, sente — ele insistiu.

Isabella alcançou a taça de vinho da mãe e se sentou, virando em sua boca todo o líquido vermelho. Sentei também, do lado da inimiga, porque naquele momento sentar do lado do meu pai parecia ainda pior.

Não podia acreditar que ele estava namorando a mãe de Isabella!

— Quando essa maravilhosa relação começou? — Isabella questionou sarcasticamente, o rosto vermelho, provavelmente pelo vinho.

Estar tão perto dela me fez sentir seu cheiro de morangos, o que não foi legal para meu estômago e logo senti umas pontadas nele, como sempre quando ela estava perto.

— Estamos juntos há duas semanas — a mãe dela respondeu.

Isabella tinha herdado os cabelos castanhos de Renée, mas os olhos da mulher eram azuis. Eu não era parecido com meu pai, ele tinha cabelos pretos — alguns fios já grisalhos — e olhos tão azuis quanto os de sua nova namorada.

— Nos conhecemos no estacionamento da universidade, depois de um jogo de Emmett e Edward, no outro dia tivemos nosso primeiro encontro — meu pai falou animado e afagou a mão de Renée que estava entre as suas.

— Isso não pode continuar — Isabella murmurou.

— Não mesmo — fiz coro. — Não posso ter qualquer parentesco com essa garota. — Gesticulei para Isabella, que me chutou por debaixo da mesa. — Para com isso! — protestei.

— Escutem — meu pai começou a falar com seriedade. — Renée e eu ouvimos vocês dois reclamarem um sobre o outro nos últimos anos, mas está na hora de isso parar. Os dois logo irão se formar, não podem mais agir como crianças brigando no parquinho.

— Você pensa que é quem para dizer como devo agir? — Isabella o questionou revoltada.

— Isabella, ele não está lhe dizendo como agir, só dizendo que o melhor para todos é você e Edward pararem de brigar por tudo.

— Edward, o filho super inteligente dele, acabou de bater a porta do carro em mim — Isabella acusou.

— Você acabou de me chutar, antes disso pisou no meu pé — rebati.

— Foi minha retribuição pela porta que poderia ter me matado.

— Foi só uma batidinha, não exagera.

— Poderia ter sido um acidente fatal.

— Não tivemos essa sorte.

— Chega! — Edward Masen Sênior exclamou, sim, eu tinha o mesmo nome do meu pai. Mas ele não tinha o segundo nome Anthony que eu tinha, e eu não tinha o Sênior que ele conseguiu sendo o cara influente que era. — Isabella, amo demais a sua mãe e espero que você fique feliz pelo nosso namoro.

— Edward, também amo muito seu pai, seria muito bom ter você nos apoiando — Renée falou para mim.

— Ele tá na terceira idade, mãe — Isabella soltou e apontou para meu pai.

— Ei, tenho sessenta anos mas me sinto com cinquenta — meu pai argumentou.

— Sem chances, não vou apoiar esse namoro — Isabella afirmou e ficou de pé, ela caminhou em direção a saída do restaurante, Renée rapidamente foi atrás dela.

— Sério, pai? — o questionei quando ficamos sozinhos. — Você sabe como odeio Isabella. — Ele revirou os olhos.

— É, Edward, eu sei, você reclama dessa garota desde o dia que bateu no carro dela…

— Bati no carro dela sem querer.

— Que seja, amo Renée e você vai ter que lidar com o fato de que estou com a mãe da Isabella agora.

— Nem fodendo — sussurrei, ele me encarou com raiva. — Isabella colocou meu número na lista de orações de uma igreja, lembra disso? Passei dias recebendo mensagens, fotos, vídeos e ligações de um pastor tentando me fazer entrar na igreja dele até ser obrigado a trocar meu número, já que ele sempre falava comigo de um contato diferente. Aparentemente aquela igreja era financiada por alguma operadora para eles terem tantos números.

Meu pai segurou uma risada.

— Isso não é engraçado, pai. Você sabe que sou ateu, aquilo foi absurdo e desrespeitoso.

— Foi engraçado sim — falou rindo, cruzei os braços sobre o peito, meu casaco apoiado em minhas pernas.

— Sério que tá apaixonado pela Renée? Ela é bem mais velha do que as garotas com quem você sai desde que separou da minha mãe.

Ela deveria ter seus quarenta anos, ele saía com garotas de no máximo trinta. Meu pai era terrível nesse quesito.

— Eu disse, amo Renée.

— Só estão juntos por duas semanas.

— As melhores semanas da minha vida.

— Oi, meninos! — Minha irmã apareceu, beijou meu rosto depois o de papai e sentou ao meu lado, onde Isabella estava antes.

Alice era bem baixinha, seus cabelos e olhos da cor herdada dos do nosso pai. Ela tinha dezenove anos, cursava economia e namorava Jasper há quase um ano.

— Cadê sua namorada, papai? Edward, vi sua melhor amiga lá fora, a Isabella — começou a falar. — Estava com a mãe dela, o clima era tenso.

— A mãe da Isabella é a namorada do papai — contei, Alice arregalou os olhos, virou para papai que assentiu e então minha irmã começou a rir.

— Isso é sério? Quer dizer que a Isabella é da família agora? — Alice indagou ainda rindo.

— Ela não é da família — protestei.

— Você não tem problema algum com isso, né? — meu pai perguntou para minha irmã.

— Claro que não, papai — ela respondeu. — Conheci Renée logo quando a Rosalie começou a namorar com o Emmett, ela levou bolo para Rose e para mim, é uma fofa.

Puta merda!

Foi ali que minha mente percebeu o óbvio, Renée era mãe de Emmett também. Isso queria dizer que se ele ficasse para sempre com Rosalie e meu pai ficasse para sempre com Renée eu nunca iria me livrar do casal, passaria o resto da minha vida tendo que ver a garota que amava com outro cara. Acabaria indo parar na festa de casamento deles, seria uma tortura.

— Pai, você não pode ficar com a Renée — falei desesperado.

— Edward, chega. Eles estão voltando — papai disse em um tom sério, olhei para trás e vi Renée na frente andando até a mesa, sendo seguida por Isabella e Emmett.

Excelente!

— Alice, que bom te ver — Renée falou com ela, minha irmã se levantou para a abraçar e dizer como estava animada em saber sobre o namoro da mãe dos Swan com nosso pai.

Isabella sentou na outra cadeira ao meu lado, não estava mais segurando seu casaco, mas mantinha a expressão irritada no rosto. Ainda assim, ela ficou quieta.

— Irmãozinho! — Emmett praticamente gritou e me pegou desprevenido em um abraço, meu corpo ficou tenso e só queria que ele me soltasse, o que para minha sorte logo aconteceu. — Dá pra acreditar, cara? Já éramos uma família com o time, agora somos uma família pela família! — falou animado, apenas assenti, enquanto ele ia falar com Alice e meu pai. — Cadê seu pai mesmo? — perguntei em um sussurro para Isabella.

Ela tinha ameaçado chamar o pai, que era delegado em uma cidadezinha ali em Washington, quando bati em seu carro. Eu o conheci rapidamente em um jogo, mas nem lembrava do nome do homem.

— Ele e mamãe se separaram no começo do ano. E agora minha mãe precisa de um psiquiatra para lidar com o novo complexo que desenvolveu de sair com idosos — sussurrou de volta e mexeu em seus cabelos, isso fez com que os fios acertassem meu rosto, até mesmo minha boca, e eu sentisse ainda mais cheiro de morango.

— Era justamente seus cabelos que iria pedir de jantar, muito obrigado! — Tirei os cabelos dela da boca. — Respeita o espaço dos outros — exigi ajustando meus óculos.

— Olha eles, brigando como verdadeiros irmãos — Emmett disse sentando do outro lado de Alice.

— Eca! — Isabella e eu exclamamos juntos.

— Certo, vamos chamar pelo garçom e fazer nossos pedidos — meu pai anunciou.

— Preciso de vinho — Isabella e eu falamos juntos novamente.

_**xxxx**_

Durante o jantar me vi analisando os prós e contras da situação, valia mesmo a pena continuar sendo próximo do meu pai e ter que aturar a família Swan? Renée era legal, ok, mas os filhos dela me irritavam cada vez mais.

— Droga — sussurrei quando a lista de prós pesou, obviamente não poderia largar mão do meu pai, amava aquele homem.

— Falando sozinho, Masen? Sempre soube que você não era normal — Isabella sussurrou de volta, os outros estavam entretidos em uma conversa sobre um caso grande que meu pai tinha vencido aquela semana. Ela e eu mal tínhamos falado qualquer coisa durante o jantar.

— Falar sozinho com certeza é melhor do que falar com você, Swan — respondi.

— Isso é óbvio, você é tão burro que não tem capacidade de manter uma conversa comigo.

— Ah, cala a boca, Isabella! — exclamei alto e todos olharam para mim.

— Edward, cuidado com seu tom de voz — meu pai alertou aborrecido.

Não respondi, apenas bebi mais do meu vinho e implorei aos céus para morrer engasgado com ele. Não aconteceu, infelizmente.

— Precisamos conversar sobre algo com vocês quatro — papai disse depois que o garçom passou, recolheu nossos pratos vazios e anotou os pedidos de sobremesa.

— Você tá grávida! — foi a vez de Isabella exclamar alto para sua mãe, o que fez Renée rir.

— Eu não estou grávida, Bells.

— Bells — falei rindo, já meio bêbado depois de tanto vinho durante o jantar. — Bells, como Jingle Bells!

— Que original, Masen.

— Me poupa, Jingle Bells, quantas outras pessoas já te chamaram assim?

— Acho que só o papai uma vez quando tínhamos uns sete anos — Emmett respondeu, fingi que ele não tinha dito nada.

— Podemos focar no que tínhamos para falar? — meu pai pediu.

— Vocês vão casar! — Alice disse animada. — Quero ser madrinha, sou louca para ser madrinha em um casamento.

— Não vamos casar, querida — Renée falou.

— Ainda. — Papai beijou o rosto dela, fazendo Renée sorrir e Isabella e eu resmungarmos.

— É sobre o Natal — Renée falou por fim.

— O que tem o Natal? Pai, nós dois e Alice não iríamos passar o Natal em Aspen?

Meu pai tinha uma casa lá, mas desde meus onze anos que não íamos para Aspen. Alice e eu sempre alternávamos os Natais entre nossos pais, um ano com mamãe e um ano com papai, aquele ano era com nosso pai.

— E vamos — meu pai concordou. — Mas Renée, Emmett e Isabella irão conosco.

— É, também vou passar a Páscoa na Lua e o Dia dos Namorados com o Zac Efron — Isabella debochou. — Não vou para Aspen coisa alguma.

— Não acredito que vou concordar com Isabella, mas também não irei — me manifestei.

— Isabella, meu aniversário é no dia 24, você não pode não estar comigo no dia — Renée choramingou.

— Então fique em Seattle, mas não vou para Aspen, mãe.

— Você está sendo muito cabeça dura, Bells.

— Olha, isso não está certo — falei para meu pai, tentando manter uma postura séria. — Natal é feriado da família, você não pode agregar…

— Renée é minha namorada, Edward, cuidado com o que vai dizer.

Bufei e declarei:

— Não vou para Aspen, ponto final!

— E vai passar o Natal sozinho em Seattle? — Alice perguntou. — A mamãe vai pra Londres com o tio Carlisle e a Clary ficar com a família dele.

— Vou com eles.

— Esse Natal é comigo, Edward Masen! — papai proferiu.

— Não sou mais criança, posso decidir onde e com quem passar o Natal, pai.

— É, também posso, por isso não vou nessa viagem — Isabella disse aborrecida.

— Bom, eu vou, posso levar Jasper? — Alice questionou nosso pai, ele parecia que iria me matar a qualquer momento.

— Você pode, filha — respondeu a ela.

— Hum, posso levar a minha namorada, né? — Emmett indagou e fiquei ainda mais certo de que não iria para aquela viagem se Rosalie fosse.

— Pode sim, Emmett. Edward, pode parar de drama agora e concordar de uma vez com a viagem?

— Já disse que não vou, pai.

Ele estava pronto para me xingar, eu sabia, mas o garçom chegou naquele momento com as sobremesas. Todos começaram a comer em silêncio, até Renée começar a chorar.

— Queria que todos nós nos uníssemos, como uma grande família, não queria ser a responsável por briga alguma, especialmente com o Natal chegando. — Ela cobriu os olhos com as mãos, seus ombros balançavam com o choro, várias pessoas no restaurante já olhavam para a mulher. — Eu me sinto tão mal por estar criando tanta confusão, nunca pensei que isso aconteceria. Me desculpa, Deus!

— Viu, Edward? Você fez Renée chorar — Alice acusou, meu pai tentava consolar a namorada.

— E-Eu… — gaguejei.

— Edward, se você quiser acabo meu namoro com seu pai agora — Renée disse ao tirar sua mão do rosto e me olhar, a maquiagem dela estava arruinada graças ao choro. — Não quero ficar no caminho de vocês dois.

— Não, não precisa terminar nada — falei, me sentindo culpado por ela estar tão mal. — Vou com vocês para Aspen, prometo.

— Você vai? — Renée perguntou ainda chorando, mas deu um pequeno sorriso.

— Vou — garanti.

Iria me arrepender disso? Provavelmente, mas não queria que o namoro do meu pai terminasse por minha culpa. Renée poderia ser mãe de Emmett e Isabella, mas não iria ser egoísta com papai e estragar tudo para ele.

— E você, Bells? — Renée se voltou para a filha.

Isabella suspirou e murmurou:

— Tudo bem, vou para Aspen com vocês.

Renée soltou um gritinho feliz, se levantou e abraçou Isabella. Depois a mulher também me apertou em seus braços e proclamou:

— Estou muito feliz que vocês decidiram ir. Vamos usar pijamas combinando!

_Ah não…_

— Agora me dêem licença, preciso ir ao banheiro. — A mulher pegou a bolsa que estava no encosto de sua cadeira e seguiu para o banheiro.

— Será um Natal muito divertido! — papai exclamou.

Revirei os olhos, com Emmett e Isabella lá seria o pior Natal de todos.

**_xxxx_**

Quando Renée voltou ela e meu pai começaram a falar sobre a viagem, iríamos dias antes do Natal e ficaríamos em Aspen até o ano novo. Quer dizer, esse era o plano deles, eu garantiria minha presença só no Natal, tentaria voltar para Seattle logo depois e teria pelo menos o ano novo em paz.

— Estou animada para esquiar — Renée falou quando todos nós deixamos o restaurante após papai pagar a conta, eles esperavam o manobrista voltar com o carro do advogado.

— Sim, porque você é ótima esquiando, mãe. Praticamente uma profissional — Isabella falou.

— Vou ensinar sua mãe a esquiar direito — papai disse e sorriu para Renée, levando aos seus lábios a mão dela que segurava.

— Só espero que o senhor não se machuque — Alice disse. — Não seria bacana ter o Natal cancelado por conta da sua coluna ruim.

— Minha coluna está muito bem, Alice, obrigado. E cadê esses manobristas com os carros? — Um outro manobrista tinha ido buscar o carro de Emmett também.

— Cara, te daria uma carona, mas vou passar no dormitório das meninas para falar com a Rosalie sobre a viagem — o capitão do time disse para mim.

— Tudo bem — falei forçando um sorriso, pensando nele e Rosalie estragando meu Natal com todo o amor deles.

— Felizmente vou receber uma carona! — Alice comemorou.

— Vocês querem carona? — papai perguntou para Isabella e eu. — Renée e eu vamos passar na festa de aniversário de um amigo ainda, mas podemos deixar vocês em seus apartamentos.

— Prefiro ir joelhos até meu apartamento a pegar carona com vocês — Isabella exclamou, sua mãe a olhou com raiva e de forma mais simpática a garota completou — Já tô pedindo meu Uber, não preciso de carona — falou mexendo em seu celular.

— Também vou pedir um Uber. — Tirei meu celular do bolso.

Logo os carros do meu pai e de Emmett chegaram e os quatro foram embora.

— Cadê a droga desse carro? — Isabella reclamou olhando ao redor.

— Você tá muito nervosa, Jingle Bells — provoquei.

— Cala a boca, Masen.

— Não acredito que vou passar o Natal com você.

— É, também não acredito nisso. Vou tentar fugir de Aspen no instante que o Natal acabar.

— Eu também, não ouse pegar o mesmo voo que irei pegar.

Ela bufou e o que deveria ser seu carro parou diante da gente.

— Espero é que seu avião caia. Tchau, seu babaca!

**_xxxx_**

No domingo, após a apresentação do coral de Clary, minhas irmãs, minha mãe, meu padrasto e eu fomos comer uma pizza. As meninas estavam no banheiro da pizzaria quando Carlisle perguntou:

— Tem certeza de que não quer ir para Londres com a gente?

Mamãe tinha gargalhado por um minuto inteiro quando Alice e eu contamos mais cedo quem era a nova namorada do meu pai, ela também riu muito ao ficar sabendo da viagem de Natal que faríamos.

— Bem que eu queria, mas já prometi ir para Aspen.

— Você não está nada animado com isso.

— Não estou.

— É só por aquela menina, Isabella, ser filha da namorada do seu pai?

— Não. — Respirei fundo e decidi que poderia desabafar com Carlisle, afinal o homem era praticamente um segundo pai para mim. — Estou apaixonado pela namorada do Emmett, o outro filho da Renée.

Carlisle arregalou seus olhos, mas depois assentiu e me lançou um olhar compreensivo.

— Se apaixonar pela pessoa errada é muito difícil mesmo.

— Nem me fala, já é difícil ter que lidar em ver os dois juntos aqui em Seattle, ver eles no grude em Aspen será mil vezes pior. Tudo que mais queria era dizer para Rosalie o que sinto por ela, mas não posso dizer, para começar Emmett quebraria minha cara.

Carlisle passou a mão por seus cabelos loiros e então seus olhos azuis pareceram se iluminar, a expressão em seu rosto indicava que tinha tido uma ideia. Eu lembrava da última ideia dele, foi levar mamãe em um restaurante tailandês no aniversário de casamento dos dois, foi um desastre que acabou em intoxicação alimentar.

— Sabe, quando eu tinha 17 anos me apaixonei por uma professora. — Aquilo me surpreendeu. — Contei para um amigo e ele disse que eu deveria escrever uma carta para a professora dizendo tudo que sentia por ela, mas não enviasse a carta, claro, pois só o ato de colocar os meus sentimentos no papel já me deixariam melhor. E foi o que aconteceu, escrevi a carta e o que sentia por ela se tornou mais fácil de suportar, em pouco tempo não sentia mais nada pela mulher.

— Quantos anos essa mulher tinha?

Ele corou.

— Isso não vem ao caso. Escreva uma carta para a garota que você gosta, isso vai te fazer bem.

— Não, não vou escrever nada para Rosalie, seria ridículo.

— Não seria.

— Seria sim. Agora, sério, quantos anos tinha essa professora?

— Isso não é da sua conta.

— Vamos, me diz — insisti sorrindo.

— Setenta anos, se chamava Gertrudes — murmurou, me fazendo rir alto. — E usava o mesmo chapéu com penas todo dia, pensando bem aquele chapéu fedia muito.

— Como você acabou apaixonado por ela mesmo?

— Eu tinha dezessete e estava cheio de hormônios, não peça racionalidade nessas circunstâncias. Só sei que a amava muito. — Deu de ombros. — Na verdade, uma vez ouvi uma frase que resume isso. _Quanto mais você ama alguém, menos tudo faz sentido._

— E eu amo Rosalie. — Respirei fundo.

_**xxxx**_

Meu pai e Renée foram para Aspen na terça-feira, no dia dezessete, quiseram ir logo para começar a preparar a casa para todos nós. Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie e Isabella foram dia dezoito pela parte da noite, meu pai estava pagando pelas passagens de todos e comprou todas para o mesmo voo. Quando fiquei sabendo disso inventei que precisava resolver algo da faculdade e mudei meu voo para o dia dezenove de manhã, isso me daria menos tempo perto dos irmãos Swan e de Rosalie.

— Não esquece de me ligar quando chegar lá — mamãe falou quando me deixou no aeroporto na quinta-feira. Ela iria para Londres no sábado, eu queria tanto voltar atrás e ir para lá também.

Nos despedimos, mamãe mandou eu me divertir, ser legal com Isabella e foi embora. Eu estava no horário, então entrei no avião com tempo de folga, ajudei a senhora sentada perto de mim com sua mala de mão e me acomodei no meu assento do lado da janela.

Chequei o Instagram um pouco antes da decolagem. Alice já estava enchendo sua conta com stories de Aspen. Tinha foto dela com todo mundo que estava lá, menos Isabella.

Olhei mais alguns stories de outras pessoas e larguei o celular de lado, peguei meu livro de _A Dança dos Dragões_ que estava relendo. Amava _As Crônicas de Gelo e Fogo _e também gostava de _Game of Thrones_, mesmo que a série não fosse tão boa quanto os livros, ou que o final dela tivesse sido a grande bosta que foi.

— Isso não é possível!

Isabella, era a voz de Isabella, puta merda!

Levantei meus olhos do livro e me voltei para o corredor do avião, Isabella estava ali em pé segurando sua bagagem de mão e me encarando.

— Isso não é mesmo possível! — exclamei também a ver a garota demoníaca. — O que você está fazendo aqui? Pensei que tinha ido com os outros ontem.

— Eu perdi o voo ontem, além do mais, pensei que você tinha ido com eles.

— Obviamente não fui, né? — resmunguei.

— Senhorita, precisa se sentar e desobstruir a passagem, logo estaremos decolando — uma aeromoça falou para Isabella.

— Não tem outro lugar disponível? — perguntou irritada.

— Não, senhorita. Pode guardar sua mala agora?

— Tá, tá bom — Isabella concordou e colocou sua mala no bagageiro, então sentou do outro lado da senhora que eu tinha auxiliado antes. — Você tá me perseguindo, não tá, Masen?

— Sim, tô perdendo meu tempo perseguindo você, Swan. Não acredito que descobriu meu plano.

— Você quer trocar de lugar comigo para que conversem melhor? — a senhora perguntou para Isabella.

— Não! — Isabella respondeu. — Eu não sento do lado desse daí nem morta.

— Eu que não quero sentar do seu lado, Jingle Bells.

— Ai, cala a boca, Edward!

— Vocês são irmãos? — a senhora perguntou.

— Não! — Isabella praticamente gritou.

— Ex-namorados? — a senhora continuou o questionamento.

— Com certeza não, não seria louco de namorar essa garota chata.

Isabella forçou uma risada.

— Como se eu fosse namorar um cara como você, que deve ser ruim de cama pra caramba.

— Fica quieta, Jingle Bells.

— Ué, só tô falando a verdade, você deve ser tão ruim de cama que foi por isso que Heidi te traiu.

Aquilo foi como um soco no estômago, um bem forte. Heidi Coben foi minha namorada por uns três meses, até que em Abril daquele ano eu a peguei me traindo com um cara do time de futebol americano em uma festa.

Quando cheguei a festa naquele dia, que estava rolando em uma fraternidade, Isabella que também estava lá me disse que Heidi tinha ido para o segundo andar da casa. Eu fui atrás da minha namorada e a encontrei em um quarto com Roger Thompson, os dois completamente nus.

Terminei com Heidi naquele mesmo instante, também fiquei com mais raiva ainda de Isabella por ter me feito ver aquela cena. Ok, ela dizia que não tinha visto Heidi subir acompanhada e no fim das contas eu descobri a traição antes de ficar sendo corno por sei lá quanto tempo, mas aquela tinha sido uma cena que me abalou muito e só a assisti porque Isabella me disse onde minha ex estava.

— Desculpa — Isabella falou do seu lugar. — Peguei pesado, não tanto quanto você quando quase me matou ao bater no meu carro, mas peguei um pouco pesado e admito. — Eu a ignorei, voltando a ler meu livro. — Quer saber, senhora, talvez seja melhor trocarmos de lugar.

O quê? Aquele demônio em forma de estudante de biologia!

— Claro — a senhora concordou e ouvi as duas mudando de lugar.

— Masen, foi mal — Isabella falou quando sentou do meu lado. — Mas, de novo, não sabia que Heidi estava lá em cima com o Roger. Eu te odeio? Te odeio, mas se soubesse que ela estava te traindo não teria mandado você a pegar em flagrante. Não sou tão cruel assim.

Fechei meu livro e a encarei, porém Isabella me distraiu com sua próxima frase.

— Você está lendo As Crônicas de Gelo e Fogo!

— Hum, estou relendo.

Ela abriu um sorriso.

— Eu adoro, queria tempo para reler.

— Você realmente gosta? — perguntei desconfiado.

— Sim, mas detestei o final da série, foi tão ruim.

— Nem me fala, foi uma merda. Agora, sobre você ter armado ou não para eu pegar Heidi no flagra, agradeceria se esse assunto não fosse mais citado...

— Você ainda sente os chifres, né? — debochou, senti meu rosto ficar vermelho de raiva. — Ok, ok, não precisa virar o incrível Hulk vermelho, prometo não falar mais sobre o assunto.

— Muito obrigado, agora vamos passar o resto do caminho até Aspen fingindo que não nos conhecemos.

— Amém! — exclamou e abriu sua bolsa, tirando de lá um marca texto amarelo, um lápis e um livro de anatomia.

Eu voltei a ler também, pouco depois o avião decolou sem problemas. Li por meia hora direto, até ficar entediado e guardar o livro.

— Por que você tá estudando? — questionei Isabella. — As aulas acabaram ontem.

— Diferente de certas pessoas quero ter um futuro, por isso estudo — murmurou ainda lendo seu livro e anotando algumas coisas nele, ela era canhota e sua letra bem bonita.

— Eu também vou ter um futuro, mas não preciso estudar no meio das férias de inverno.

Eu estudava Ciência da Computação, amava a área e sonhava em me mudar para o Vale do Silício no futuro. Também queria estudar sobre Design de Games, para um dia desenvolver o jogo que vinha formulando em minha cabeça nos últimos anos.

— Você tava estudando ontem e por isso perdeu o voo? — perguntei quando Isabella ficou quieta.

— Aham, acabei dormindo e perdi a hora, seu pai conseguiu mudar meu voo para hoje, mas ninguém me falou que você também não tinha ido ontem.

— Queria atrasar o tumulto que será esse tempo em Aspen.

— Ok, Masen. Pode ficar quieto agora? Realmente preciso estudar.

— Chata! — reclamei.

— Olha quem fala.

— Estou tentando ser legal com você e é assim que me trata?

— Primeiro, meus estudos são mais importantes do que você. Segundo, foi você quem disse que era para fingirmos não nós conhecermos. Terceiro, você é mesmo chato.

— Se o avião cair espero que você seja a primeira a morrer.

— Se o avião cair em um lugar deserto vou me alimentar de você. — Me olhou e sorriu de forma travessa. — Eu sei muito sobre corpo humano, vou saber direitinho quais partes suas comer. — Piscou.

— Você pode começar pela minha bunda!

Ela riu alto.

— Você tem uma bela bunda, isso seria bom. Agora é sério, me deixa estudar.

Espera, eu tinha uma bunda bonita? Ninguém tinha elogiado minha bunda antes. Bom, a bunda de Isabella parecia bonita, eu definitivamente tinha olhado demais para a bunda dela durante uma festa no ano passado e imaginado algumas coisas, mas em minha defesa eu estava bem bêbado naquele dia e qualquer pensamento sexual envolvendo Isabella Swan foi culpa do álcool.

**_xxxx_**

Fizemos uma conexão em Denver, no Colorado, mesmo estado que ficava Aspen. O voo até ali durou duas horas e quarenta minutos, como trocaríamos de avião teríamos que esperar pelo novo embarque por uma hora.

Isabella, ainda com seu livro, sentou em uma cadeira longe de mim no saguão perto do portão de embarque. Agradeci por isso, o cheiro de morangos que exalava dela me deixou com o estômago remexido por todo o voo.

No segundo avião o lugar de Isabella não era perto do meu e a senhora do outro voo não estava mais lá, o caminho até Aspen foi rápido, em uma hora estávamos pousando na cidade. Eu só reencontrei a Swan perto da esteira para pagarmos as malas despachadas.

— Seu pai vem te buscar? A mamãe disse que vinha me buscar.

— Sim, eles devem ter vindo juntos. Custava um deles dizer que pegaríamos o mesmo voo?

— Nem me fala, são dois idiotas.

— Ei, meu pai não é idiota!

— Ele é seu pai, claro que é idiota.

— Você é o demônio, Isabella.

— Eu sei, agora pega ali a minha mala. — Apontou para uma azul imensa com tag rosa.

— Pega você, não sou seu empregado.

— Por favor, estou exausta depois desse voo.

— É o primeiro e último favor que faço pra você.

Peguei a pesada mala dela, logo depois a minha, uma preta bem menor, apareceu. Com as malas em mãos seguimos para o portão de desembarque, foi quando minha mala de rodinhas, sem querer, acertou o pé de Isabella e ela só não caiu porque se apoiou no meu braço.

— Não acredito que você jogou a mala em mim, Masen! — gritou.

— Eu não joguei, foi sem querer, agora solta meu braço, tá machucando.

E estava mesmo.

— Sem querer? Você sempre usa essa desculpa, né? — Tirou a mão de mim.

— Você que sabe sobre desculpas, lembra quando sem querer jogou café no meu notebook? — ironizei, aconteceu algum tempo depois do acidente entre meu carro e o dela.

— Eu tropecei aquele dia, nunca iria jogar café no notebook de alguém de propósito.

— Só no meu, né? Você fodeu com meu notebook que era novinho e nem pagou pela compra do outro.

— Você recusou o dinheiro.

— Minha mãe recusou o dinheiro, você deveria ter me dado.

— Quer que eu te dê agora? Eu saco o dinheiro no primeiro caixa que ver.

— Agora não quero mais, pode ficar com seu dinheiro.

— É, vou precisar do dinheiro para comprar remédios, já que meu pé está fodido por conta da sua mala batendo em mim sem querer.

Dito isso ela voltou a andar, mancando em seus saltos altos. Cruzando o portão avistamos meu pai e Renée, a mãe de Isabella franziu o cenho e deixou de sorrir quando viu a filha mancando.

— Bells, o que aconteceu? — perguntou.

— Seu enteado bateu em mim com a mala dele — acusou.

— Edward! — papai gritou comigo.

— Foi sem querer — afirmei. — Podemos ir embora agora? É hora do almoço e tô morrendo de fome.

— Ok, podemos — Renée disse nervosa pegando a mala da filha. — Como foi o voo de vocês?

— Foi uma sorte Edward não ter me matado no avião, é isso que ele está querendo há anos — Isabella falou e saiu andando na frente, toda desengonçada graças ao pé machucado, sua mãe a seguiu, fiquei para trás com papai.

— Feliz, pai? Nosso Natal será muito divertido — debochei.

**_xxxx_**

Renée foi quem mais falou durante o trajeto até a casa, meu pai dirigindo não conseguia acompanhar ela e falar tanto. Isabella estava quieta, novamente lendo seu livro e de vez em quando tocando no seu pé batido e eu fiquei jogando no celular.

— Meu pé não para de doer, provavelmente quebrei algo — Isabella se queixou quando saímos do carro, já na frente de casa.

A fachada do lugar estava bem conservada, papai sempre mandava alguém cuidar da manutenção e alugava a casa de Aspen todo ano. Era uma casa de dois andares, três quartos, sendo uma suíte, sala de estar espaçosa, sala de jantar, cozinha, quintal e jardim da frente, que estava coberto por neve.

— Tenho certeza de que não quebrou nada, Bells — Renée falou para a filha, enquanto eu tirava minha mala e mochila do porta malas e meu pai as malas de Isabella.

— Não para de doer — repetiu.

— Vou te dar um remedinho e logo ele vai melhorar, filha.

— Automedicação não é algo recomendável.

— Você ainda nem é médica, para de bancar a especialista, Jingle Bells.

— Não fale comigo, Masen — Isabella exigiu.

— Não falar com você? Isso é um prazer.

— Vocês vão continuar nessa por todo Natal? — papai indagou, puxando as malas de Isabella para dentro da casa, enquanto ela caminhava junto da mãe e eu carregava minhas bagagens.

— O Natal é só no dia vinte e cinco — lembrei.

— Parem de discussão, vamos ter um almoço de família e mais tarde vamos arrumar a casa para o Natal — Renée falou entusiasmada.

Revirei meus olhos. Apesar de ser ateu e de todo o teor religioso do feriado, eu gostava do Natal, mas por mim aquele ano não faria nada grande sobre a data, nem decoração.

Dentro da casa tiramos nossos casacos e papai colocou nossas malas no armário de entrada, fomos para a sala onde minha irmã estava com Jasper.

— Vocês chegaram! — Alice comemorou, ela estava mexendo em uma caixa com enfeites natalinos no chão.

— Oi — Isabella e eu murmuramos.

— Como foi o voo? — Jasper perguntou, encarei meu melhor amigo com ódio, ele deveria ter me contado que Isabella não tinha viajado com eles.

— Um saco. — Isabella sentou em um sofá e voltou a massagear seu pé. — Edward ainda tentou quebrar meu pé.

— Foi sem querer… Ah, quer saber, que se foda! — exclamei. — Vou ligar pra minha mãe e avisar que cheguei.

Deixei eles para trás na sala de estar e fui para a cozinha. Logo liguei para mamãe, respondi suas perguntas dizendo que estava bem, contei sobre ter voado com Isabella — ela riu disso também — e o drama que a garota fez por eu ter a acertado com a mala.

Eu já tinha finalizado a ligação e estava pronto para voltar para a sala quando Rosalie entrou ali, paralisei e meu coração disparou. A francesa usava calça jeans, botas pretas de cano baixo e um suéter bege de gola alta e mangas compridas.

— Edward! — exclamou meu nome, seu sotaque era bem forte.

— O-Oi — gaguejei e mexi em meus óculos. — Tudo bem? — consegui perguntar.

— Tudo ótimo — respondeu sorrindo e o sorriso dela era tão lindo. Eu daria tudo para beijar aqueles lábios carnudos de Rosalie. — Somos cunhados agora, não? — disse divertida, fazendo uma careta crescer no meu rosto.

— Não, isso…

Fui interrompido por papai surgindo na cozinha.

— Edward, Rosalie, precisamos de vocês na sala para ajustar a divisão dos quartos.

Rosalie concordou, pegou água na geladeira e seguiu meu pai para fora da cozinha. Eu fui atrás, me arrastando, vendo os cabelos loiros e encaracolados de Rosalie caindo por suas costas.

— Então — papai começou quando chegamos a sala, Emmett estava lá, acenou para mim e Rosalie foi sentar junto dele. — Ontem Alice dormiu no quarto dela com Jasper, Emmett ficou no quarto do Edward com a Rosalie.

O quê? Rosalie e Emmett dormiram no meu quarto, na minha cama? Não, não, era terrível!

— Mas com Bella e Edward aqui agora precisamos rever isso — Edward Sênior continuou. — As meninas podem ficar no quarto de Alice e os meninos no quarto de Edward. Temos dois colchões infláveis, vocês podem fazer sorteio para ver quem fica com eles.

Eu teria que dormir no mesmo quarto que Emmett? Ainda correndo o risco de ficar no colchão inflável?

— Quero continuar dormindo com o Jasper — Alice choramingou.

— Pode continuar dormindo com seu namorado, Alice — Isabella disse. — Vou conseguir um quarto em algum hotel.

— Você o que, garota? — Renée gritou com ela, de forma que até eu me assustei. — Você veio para Aspen ficar aqui, não vou te deixar ir para um hotel coisa alguma. — Isabella abriu a boca, Renée continuou gritando. — E chega de reclamações! Quer saber? Você vai dormir em um colchão inflável aqui na sala, quem sabe assim para de reclamar sobre tudo a respeito da viagem que Edward e eu preparamos com tanto carinho.

—Ma-Mas — Isabella gaguejou.

— Se deu mal! — Ri da cara dela, meu pai, que estava perto de mim beliscou meu braço. — Ai, isso dói.

— Era pra machucar mesmo. Agora, tomei uma decisão sobre os quartos. Alice e Jasper ficam no dela, Emmett e Rosalie no quarto de Edward. Enquanto isso Bella e Edward ficam com os colchões infláveis na sala, vamos torcer para que até o fim dessa viagem e com essa divisão de espaço forçada os dois parem de discutir por tudo.

* * *

**¹ jogador que atua na lateral direita do ringue de patinação.**

**N/A: Quem será que mata quem primeiro? Brinks, ou não... hahahaha**

**Eu tô muito nervosa postando essa fic, mas amo o enredo e espero que curtam o que ainda teremos pela frente.**

**Quero agradecer de novo a Izzy pelas inspirações. E mandar um beijo para as organizadoras do projeto, Berry e Carol, que reuniram todas essas autoras incríveis e surtadas para deixar dezembro ainda melhor.**

**Ah, qualquer besteira que eu falar sobre hóquei ou a área tecnológica do Edward vocês vão relevar.**

**Beijos!**

**Lola Royal.**

**21.12.19**


	2. Capítulo Dois — Chocolate Quente

_**N/A: Olá, espero que estejam curtindo a história. Muito obrigada pelos comentários no primeiro capítulo, logo irei responder todos. Agora deixo vocês com mais um pouquinho das férias de Natal dos Masen, Swan e agregados.**_

_**Boa leitura!**_

* * *

_**Capítulo Dois**_

_**Chocolate Quente**_

Pinheiros. Pinheiros por todos os lados e Isabella reclamando do chão instável da fazenda.

— Quem mandou vir para uma fazenda de salto — falei para minha nova colega de quarto, ou deveria dizer colega de sala?

Não conseguimos vencer nossos pais, mesmo que a diaba e eu tivéssemos tentando bravamente fazer com que eles desistissem da ideia absurda de nos obrigar a dividir a sala. Pelos próximos dias encheríamos nossos colchões infláveis todas as noites e tentaríamos não matar o outro durante o sono, talvez eu nem dormisse.

— Não vou a lugar algum sem saltos — ela declarou, tínhamos acabado de chegar a fazenda de pinheiros para comprar nossa Árvore de Natal, nossos pais também nos obrigaram a ir no carro com eles, enquanto Alice, Jasper, Emmett e Rosalie foram no outro.

— Talvez seja por isso que seu pé tava doendo, não por minha mala ter batido em você.

Ela revirou os olhos e deu mais um passo, se afundando na neve que começava a se acumular no caminho de chão de terra batida, ainda na entrada da fazenda.

— Você não vai conseguir andar por aí de saltos, Bella — Rosalie falou perto da gente, com seu namorado chato a tiracolo. A francesa estava bem do meu lado, se me mexesse um pouco para o lado o braço dela e o meu se tocariam.

— Vou sim — Isabella teimou conseguindo sair da neve.

Renée, que estava andando na frente com meu pai, olhou para trás e disse para a filha:

— Espera perto do carro, Bells, ou vai acabar quebrando mesmo seu pé andando por aqui nesses saltos.

— Ei, Bella! — minha irmã, que estava atrás da gente com Jasper, exclamou. — Tenho um par de tênis extras no carro, acho que cabem no seu pé.

— Tênis? — Vi o pavor no rosto da Swan.

— Será se vão caber nos cascos de Isabella, Alice? — indaguei e a Swan me xingou baixinho, papai me olhou com raiva.

— Aceita logo, Bella, deixa de ser teimosa — Emmett disse ignorando o que falei, ela suspirou, mas aceitou e falou para Alice que poderiam ir até o carro para trocar os sapatos.

As duas deram meia volta, com Jasper, até o estacionamento onde estavam os carros alugados por papai, o resto do grupo seguiu caminho. Tive que ficar vendo Rosalie e Emmett trocando beijos, eles não tinham nenhum pouco de vergonha de demonstrar afeto em público.

— Essa é linda! — Rosalie disse contente quando paramos perto de uma árvore. — Emm, já consigo pensar na nossa casinha com uma árvore tão linda como essa no Natal.

— Vai ser perfeito, amor. — Emmett sorriu e eles se beijaram de novo, bufei e me afastei até outra árvore. Acabei os deixando para trás, indo cada vez mais longe entre os pinheiros.

Alguém tinha começado a fazer um boneco de neve onde fui parar, mas estava faltando a cabeça. Decidi que não poderia deixar o boneco sem a cabeça, até porque ele parecia muito assustador assim e comecei a juntar a neve para o finalizar.

— Edward?

— Puta que pariu! — gritei deixando a cabeça cair no chão, me assustando com o chamado, onde estava não tinha ninguém além de mim, até aquele momento.

Jasper, a pessoa que me chamou, riu e entrou no meu campo de visão.

— Você não tá meio velho pra fazer boneco de neve, cara?

— Ele tava sem cabeça — resmunguei. — Você passou por Rosalie e Emmett? Eles já pararam de se beijar?

— Estavam falando sobre os nomes dos futuros filhos deles — Jasper disse e seu rosto se contorceu em uma careta.

— Ótimo! — debochei. — Essa viagem vai me matar.

— Edward, o que realmente viu na Rosalie? Quero dizer, ela é bonita e legal, mas por que está tão apaixonado por ela?

— Estou apaixonado por ela desde o primeiro dia que a vi, foi amor à primeira vista e ponto. E toda vez que vejo o Emmett junto dela morro de ciúmes, estou enlouquecendo.

— Sabe o que eu acho? Que você tá exagerando e enlouquecendo mesmo, não fica com ninguém desde Heidi, conheceu Rosalie e achou ela muito gata, mas aí ela ficou com o Emmett e você jura que tá apaixonado por ela, quando a verdade é que tá só carente e com inveja do que eles tem juntos. Aí ficou preso nessa história para não ter nada com mais ninguém e não arriscar sofrer mais como sofreu com Heidi.

— Para de psicologia barata pra cima de mim, Jasper. Sei o que estou sentindo, amor por Rosalie Hale. Agora vamos voltar e ver se já escolheram a bendita árvore.

— Ok, você que sabe.

Andamos em silêncio até onde os outros estavam, meus olhos se atentando no mesmo instante a Isabella. Ela era muito baixinha sem seus saltos, pouca coisa mais alta que Alice que sempre foi muito pequena.

A Swan estava usando um tênis rosa da minha irmã, encolhida em seu casaco e olhando para o chão, parecia triste com algo. Eu ainda estava surpreso em quão baixa ela realmente era, nunca tinha parado para notar aquilo. Talvez no dia que estive muito bêbado e fiquei pensando em como seria transar com ela, mas, de novo, eu estava bêbado aquele dia.

Foi só quando me aproximei mais do grupo que percebi Rosalie e Emmett praticamente se engolindo. Revirei os olhos e voltei minha atenção para Isabella, ela era pelo menos vinte centímetros mais baixa que eu.

— Jingle Bells, você é baixinha.

Ela ergueu o olhar para mim e de triste ficou irritada.

— Sério? Obrigada por dizer isso e me poupar o trabalho de comprar uma fita métrica para me medir.

Ri e a olhei da cabeça aos pés.

— Por que só usa salto alto? — perguntei curioso.

Isabella engoliu em seco e voltou a ficar triste.

— Eu gosto.

_**xxxx**_

Renée e Alice escolheram uma árvore gigantesca, tão grande que não conseguiríamos levar em nenhum dos nossos carros e papai pagou para o dono da fazenda levar em seu caminhão. Como ainda demoraria um pouco até ele levar a árvore, papai parou o carro no supermercado e desceu com Renée para comprar algumas coisas, Jasper que estava dirigindo o outro carro seguiu para casa e fiquei de castigo no estacionamento vigiando Isabella que tinha adormecido.

— Não, não, não! — ela começou a falar em seu sono, parei de jogar no celular para a olhar, vendo-a se remexer no banco e seu rosto preso em uma expressão nervosa, ainda que dormindo. — Por favor, por favor…

— Isabella. — Cutuquei o braço dela, querendo acordar a garota do seu pesadelo. — Ei, acorda. — A balancei pelo ombro, ela abriu os olhos e inspirou fundo. — O que foi? Com o que tava sonhando?

Ela balançou a cabeça e se ajeitou no banco.

— Que dia é hoje mesmo? — indagou ainda tensa.

— Dezenove de dezembro… De 2019.

A garota assentiu e olhou para fora.

— Você perdeu a memória?

— O quê? — Ela riu e olhou pra mim. — Claro que não perdi a memória. Estava sonhando que tinha perdido a prova para entrar na escola de medicina, por um minuto não sabia que dia realmente era hoje.

— E quando é sua prova?

— Catorze de março.

— Qual universidade?

— A de Washington mesmo. — Deu de ombros.

— Espera, você não vivia falando que queria ir para Yale? Naquela classe de marketing dizia isso sem parar.

— Yale é muito cara, preciso me ater a minha realidade financeira, que é continuar em Seattle na Universidade de Washington. Enfim, não sei porque tô falando disso com você, não é da sua conta.

— Eu tô tentando falar com você na boa e ainda é chata comigo? Caralho, Jingle Bells, você é insuportável.

— Aham, que bom.

Eu xinguei baixinho e voltei a jogar.

— Espera, o que estamos fazendo aqui? — a garota demoníaca perguntou.

— Descobre sozinha.

— Tá, é o estacionamento de um supermercado. Minha mãe não tá no carro, nem seu pai, vou presumir que eles estão lá dentro fazendo compras. Como sou inteligente!

— Até uma criança de dois anos sacaria essa.

— Pois é, concordo, mas aposto que você não conseguiria, Masen.

— Devia ter deixado você no seu pesadelo estúpido, Swan.

_**xxxx**_

Rosalie balançou a cabeça em negação e tornou a apontar para a primeira rena.

— Ainda não está na posição correta, Edward.

Respirei fundo, lembrando que era apaixonado pela garota e não poderia surtar com ela. Porém, naquele momento era tudo que queria. Alice tinha lembrado das renas de decoração no sótão e mandou Jasper e eu as pegarmos, mas minha irmã tinha voltado para dentro para arrumar a árvore e eu estava no telhado com meu amigo recebendo ordens de Rosalie, no chão, sobre onde cada rena, mais o Papai Noel e seu trenó, deveriam ficar.

— Rosalie, está muito frio e é perigoso ficar aqui em cima, vamos deixar a rena onde ela está — implorei, morrendo de medo de cair lá de cima, ou de congelar.

— Mas tem que ficar perfeito — ela falou.

— Opa, como tá indo por aqui? — Emmett saiu da casa e parou junto da namorada, eu bufei.

— As renas não estão ficando na posição certa — Rosalie disse para ele.

— Posso dar um jeito nisso — Emmett se voluntariou.

— Ótimo, se o super Emmett vai cuidar disso estou fora! — exclamei e voltei para dentro da casa pela janela do sótão.

— Valeu pela força, Edward! — Jasper gritou tendo que segurar os enfeites sozinho.

— Foi mal! — gritei de volta, mas corri para sair do sótão e não precisar ajudar mais naquilo.

Fui para a cozinha, onde Isabella estava lendo seu livro de anatomia e bebendo o que pelo cheiro parecia chocolate quente. Ela não tinha movido um dedo para ajudar na decoração, alegando precisar estudar.

— Poxa, pensei que você iria cair do telhado, Masen — falou sem tirar os olhos do livro. Como ela sabia que era eu?

— Para sua tristeza continuo vivo. — Tirei o gorro que usava, casaco e luvas e coloquei sobre o balcão, o frio lá fora estava cada vez mais intenso e tínhamos que usar proteção completa.

Contornei o balcão, parando perto de Isabella e tirei a xícara de chocolate quente da sua mão.

— Ei, me devolve! — protestou.

— Só um pouco — pedi. — Preciso me aquecer. — Tomei um gole da bebida e adorei. — Nossa, Jingle Bells, foi você quem fez isso?

— Sim, agora me devolve.

Repassei a xícara para ela.

— Me faz uma xícara? — pedi.

— Não sou sua empregada.

— Por favor, Jingle Bells — implorei sentando em um banco ao lado do que ela estava.

— Não.

— O que custa fazer um pouco de chocolate para mim? Você me adora!

Isabella sorriu e olhou para mim, seus olhos castanhos estavam brilhantes, seu rosto corado, vermelho como seus lábios também estavam. Espera, por que estava prestando atenção na boca dela?

— Não te adoro, te detesto.

— Ok, pode fazer o chocolate quente e cuspir nele, que tal?

— Eca, Edward — falou com nojo, eu ri.

— Bem nojento, eu sei. — Espiei seu livro. — Não tem outro livro pra ler, não?

— Tenho um de fisiologia que vou ler assim que acabar esse.

— Eu posso ler o livro em voz alta enquanto você faz meu chocolate quente. — Peguei o livro dela. — Caramba, a fonte desse livro é bem pequena ou já tenho que trocar meus óculos?

— Por que você não usa lentes?

— Só gosto de usar pra jogar mesmo, prefiro os óculos fora da pista. Agora pare de enrolar e faz meu chocolate quente, vou começar a ler seu livro.

— Arg, não mesmo. — Puxou o livro de volta para si. — Me deixa sozinha, preciso estudar.

— Relaxa um pouco, Isabella, você está de férias da faculdade.

— Não posso relaxar, meus concorrentes não estão relaxando. Se o seu meio é fácil fica sabendo que o meu é muito competitivo.

— O meu meio não é fácil, quero trabalhar no Vale do Silício e ali é só para os melhores, vou ter que dar tudo de mim pra conseguir um trabalho lá. Porém, não vou surtar com isso às vésperas do Natal.

— Não sei como você dá conta da faculdade e do time, já teria surtado.

— Você já tá surtando — observei.

— Claro, ainda tenho o laboratório de biologia e a monitoria para dar conta, mas é tudo em Seattle. Já vocês do time ficam viajando direto.

— Gosto muito de hóquei, não quero largar isso.

— E por que não segue a carreira no hóquei?

— Eu pensei muito nisso no colégio, mas entrei na faculdade e me apaixonei por Ciência da Computação. Também quero no futuro desenvolver um jogo sobre hóquei para celular e aparelhos portáteis, um melhor do que todos que estão em circulação agora, claro. Enfim, é isso, vai fazer meu chocolate quente agora?

— Não, mas pode beber o resto do meu. — Entregou sua xícara para mim. — Já é minha segunda xícara mesmo.

— Obrigado, Jingle Bells. Ei, aparentemente conseguimos conversar sem nos matarmos, seria isso uma trégua?

— Só estou sendo legal porque vou cortar seu cabelo de noite quando você dormir. — Sorriu diabolicamente.

Eu acreditei, vindo dela poderia ser mesmo verdade. Isabella Swan era uma diaba!

— Não faz isso, por favor — implorei, ela apenas sorriu mais.

— Gente — Alice apareceu na cozinha. — Vamos lá pra sala acabar de decorar a árvore e nem ousem negar!

Para minha surpresa Isabella não contestou Alice, a garota saiu do banco e vi que estava usando pantufas de flamingos. Levantei do banco também, levando o chocolate quente, e fomos para a sala.

Renée nós deu uma caixa de bolas para colocar na árvore, discutimos um pouco sobre onde colocar cada uma, mas nada que tirasse nossos pais do sério para brigarem mais com a gente. Alice colocaria a estrela no topo da árvore, mas antes de fazer isso foi chamar os outros que estavam cuidando da decoração do telhado.

Logo eles entraram, Rosalie falava que lá fora estava tudo perfeito. Aparentemente Emmett não era só melhor que eu para namorar a garota, mas também para colocar as renas de forma certa como ela queria.

Quando todos estavam ali minha irmã subiu na escada carregando a estrela e a colocou na árvore, foi quando meu pai ligou as luzes. Também foi quando Renée exclamou:

— Ficou perfeito, esse será o melhor Natal de todos!

Isabella saiu correndo para a escada, não tive tempo de checar, mas ela parecia estar chorando. Preocupados, Renée e Emmett foram atrás dela no segundo andar.

_**xxxx**_

Mais tarde todos nós saímos para jantar, daquela vez fui só no carro com meu pai e Renée. Eu não sabia o que tinha acontecido com Isabella mais cedo, mas ela, a mãe e o irmão passaram um bom tempo trancados no quarto de Alice conversando e a garota preferiu ir para o restaurante no outro carro.

O jantar não foi uma grande tortura, Isabella estava quieta e não estávamos brigando, mas eu ainda tive que aturar Rosalie e Emmett sendo afetivos demais um com o outro.

Na volta para casa fui no carro com meu melhor amigo e Alice, Isabella também estava nele e dirigindo, já que foi a única ali não bebendo. Ela usou a cartada de motorista para escolher a música e tivemos que ficar escutando Lady Gaga, eu gostava, Jasper não e no banco de trás junto de mim ele parecia que ia morrer a qualquer momento por ser obrigado a escutar a cantora pop.

— Katy Perry é muito melhor! — ele alegou.

— Você está louco, claro que a Gaga é melhor — Isabella falou.

— Cara, a Gaga canta bem, já a Katy Perry não vou nem falar nada — falei.

— Pois é, o Masen tá certo — Isabella concordou comigo.

— Eu prefiro música clássica — Alice disse do banco do carona.

— Você não tem direito de fala nessa discussão, Alice. — Isabella sorriu para ela.

— Só queria dizer uma coisa pra vocês, Teenage Dream — Jasper disse. — Só essa música já é melhor do que todas da Lady Gaga.

— Só uma delas tem Oscar, Globo de Ouro e vários Grammys — lembrei.

Continuamos debatendo pelo resto do caminho, quando chegamos a casa Isabella questionou o irmão e Rosalie.

— Gaga ou Katy Perry?

— Gaga — Emmett respondeu.

— Claro que a Gaga — Renée respondeu vindo da cozinha com meu pai.

— Ariana Grande é a melhor! — Rosalie disse animada. — A verdadeira dona do pop.

— Não, não mesmo — declarei, era um absurdo alguém achar Ariana Grande a verdadeira dona do pop em relação a Lady Gaga. Bom, Rosalie tinha que ter um defeito, ninguém podia ser perfeito.

— Ela é ótima — Rosalie insistiu.

— A verdadeira dona do pop é a Madonna — meu pai afirmou. — Agora preparem-se para dormir, amanhã sairemos cedo para esquiar.

Rosalie, Emmett, Alice e Jasper subiram, ainda discutindo sobre cantoras pop.

— Os colchões, a bomba de ar, lençóis e travesseiros de vocês estão no armário do corredor onde colocaram suas malas, precisam de ajuda?

— Não — neguei para papai.

Ele e Renée deram boa noite pra gente, a mulher também abraçou e beijou a filha antes de subirem. Isabella e eu fomos buscar nossas coisas no armário que ligava a sala de estar a sala de jantar e cozinha, tínhamos levado nossas malas para lá depois de recebermos a sentença de que dormiríamos na sala.

— Nunca dormi em colchão inflável — Isabella murmurou quando levamos os colchões, travesseiros, lençóis e bomba de ar para a sala.

— Nunca nem em acampamento?

— Já dormi em saco de dormir em acampamento, meu pai levava muito a gente pra acampar quando Emm e eu éramos crianças. Odiava, nunca gostei de ir pro meio do mato.

— Fomos acampar em família só uma vez, pouco depois do divórcio dos meus pais. Só papai, Alice e eu, duramos uma noite, o Senhor Masen não aguentou ficar sem energia elétrica e um banheiro de verdade.

— Banheiro de acampamento. — ela estremeceu abrindo o colchão. — Pode encher o meu? Não tenho força para lidar com a bomba de ar.

— Você faz mais chocolate quente pra mim?

— Tá, parece uma troca justa. Enche os colchões, vou mudar de roupa e fazer o chocolate quente.

— Beleza!

Ela saiu da sala e comecei a tarefa de encher os colchões, por sorte além de jogar eu também malhava, já que para a bomba de ar precisava mesmo de força. Quando acabei tudo fui atrás de Isabella, ela estava na cozinha, as xícaras de chocolate servidas e mexendo em seu celular.

— Valeu, Jingle Bells. — Peguei uma xícara, ela apenas acenou com a cabeça, ainda mexendo em seu celular. Isabella usava pijama branco, de calça e a camisa de mangas longas, com estampas de flamingos que combinam com as pantufas em seus pés. — Como você passa o dia inteiro naqueles sapatos?

Ela me olhou, bebi um pouco do chocolate quente.

— Estou acostumada.

— Não deveria usar tanto salto alto, não faz bem, você como futura médica deveria saber disso.

— Anotado — disse do seu jeitinho debochado e saiu da cozinha levando sua xícara de chocolate quente. Fiquei por ali, peguei biscoitos e sentei ao balcão para comer em paz enquanto jogava um pouco no meu celular.

Isabella apareceu depois para se livrar da sua xícara, mas não falamos nada. Ainda assim não deixei de observar seus cabelos, eles tinham sido presos em um coque o que deixava seu pescoço aparecendo, assim como um chupão na sua nuca.

Isabella estava namorando alguém? O último namorado que eu sabia que ela teve foi Benjamin Sharif, da equipe de natação da faculdade, mas eles tinham terminado há alguns meses e ele já estava até com outra garota.

— Que seja — falei para mim mesmo e voltei ao meu jogo, fiquei mais alguns minutos ali até me dar conta do horário. Se eu quisesse ir esquiar na manhã seguinte o melhor era dormir logo e descansar depois daquele dia agitado.

Lavei minha xícara e deixei a cozinha, parei no armário do corredor para pegar roupas — uma calça de pijama e uma camisa velha da universidade — minhas na mala e minha escova de dentes, fui me trocar no banheiro ao lado. Larguei as roupas sujas no armário e peguei o carregador do celular.

Na sala Isabella estava sentada em um dos sofás, lendo seu livro e mordiscando a tampa do seu marca texto. Eu tinha afastado um pouco os sofás e a mesinha de centro, assim coloquei os dois colchões no meio da sala, mas com uma boa distância entre eles.

Coloquei meu celular para carregar e sentei no meu colchão, onde já estava o travesseiro e lençol para mim.

— Jingle Bells, você tá namorando?

Isabella me encarou, parando de morder seu marca texto, mas ainda ficou com ele na boca, até o tirar e perguntou:

— Quê?

— Você tá namorando? Vi o chupão na sua nuca.

Ela arregalou os olhos, largou suas coisas no sofá e saiu correndo para o fora da sala. Quando voltou estava corada e com os cabelos soltos.

— Não comenta sobre o que viu com ninguém.

— Tá, mas e aí, você está namorando?

— O que te importa? — Voltou a sentar no sofá.

— Só tô curioso.

— Não estou namorando. Isso aconteceu ontem de tarde com um cara qualquer, nada demais.

— Quente! — exclamei e deitei tirando meus óculos, os deixando perto do colchão. — Agora apaga as luzes, quero dormir.

— Preciso estudar, fecha os olhos que você nem vai sentir a luz.

— Vai estudar na cozinha, só sei dormir de luz apagada.

— Na cozinha é muito desconfortável.

— Tem a sala de jantar.

— Igualmente desconfortável.

— Então para de estudar, não tá mais na hora.

— Para de drama, Edward. Se você fechar os olhos logo dorme.

— Vai me obrigar a usar a força?

— Oi?

Levantei e andei até ela, tirando o livro de si.

— Devolve meu livro! — exigiu estendendo a mão para mim.

— Amanhã, agora vai dormir.

— Não tô com sono.

— Vamos esquiar amanhã, você precisa dormir ou vai estragar o passeio de todo mundo sendo Isabella Mau Humorada por estar com sono.

— Devolve meu livro, vou estudar na cozinha.

— Não, vai dormir.

Ela tentou puxar o livro de mim, mas ergui o braço. Ela também ficou em pé no sofá e tentou pegar o livro de novo, mas me afastei.

— Amanhã você estuda, sério.

— Se eu falhar na prova da Escola de Medicina a culpa vai ser sua.

— Se você falhar te deixo quebrar meu carro, combinado?

Ela revirou os olhos, mas concordou.

— Combinado.

Joguei o livro no sofá ao lado dela, Isabella olhou para ele, mas não o tocou e foi para seu colchão. Eu apaguei as luzes e fui deitar também.

— Esse colchão é muito ruim — reclamou.

— Cala a boca, Jingle Bells.

Ela bateu em mim com o lençol.

— Ai, porra.

— Cala a boca, Edward. Tô tentando dormir.

Eu me calei, fechei os olhos e logo apaguei.

_**xxxx**_

Ela estava linda, usava um vestido vermelho, seus cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo e sorria para mim. Me aproximei mais dela, Rosalie afagou meu rosto e disse:

— _Eu amo você…_

— Edward, acorda!

Não, não, não!

— Vamos, vocês precisam se arrumar para irmos esquiar — meu pai continuou a falar, puxei o travesseiro para cima do meu rosto, querendo poupar meus olhos da claridade.

— Bells, você também precisa acordar.

— Preciso não — ela sussurrou.

— Precisa sim — Renée insistiu. — Levantem, arrumem a sala e se arrumem para sair.

— Quero todo mundo pronto logo ou vão ficar em casa — meu pai acrescentou, sendo o mandão que era.

Ouvi passos deles se afastando e tirei o travesseiro da cara. Isabella já estava sentada no seu colchão, rosto todo amassado e cabelos bagunçados, coloquei meus óculos na cara e também sentei.

— Está muito cedo — ela se queixou. — Não gosto de acordar cedo — choramingou.

Claro que ela tinha que ser uma pessoa mais notívaga. Por outro lado, eu era um cara mais diurno.

— Fica aí chorando, vou tomar meu banho. — Levantei.

— Não, eu tô apertada, me deixa ir primeiro ao banheiro — implorou e também ficou de pé.

— Se vira segurando xixi, Swan.

— Ai, não é só xixi — sussurrou e soltei um _eca_. — O quê? Você também faz isso, me deixa ir primeiro!

— Tá vai, mas passa um bom ar depois.

— Não vou deixar o banheiro fedendo — disse ofendida.

— Aposto que você tem pacto com diabo e deve ter cheiro de enxofre.

Ela bufou.

— Tenho uma proposta...

— Não vou cheirar o que você vai fazer lá dentro, Isabella! — exclamei tenso.

— O quê? Não! — gritou. — Eu ia sugerir que você arrumasse a sala para ganharmos tempo, depois te faço mais chocolate.

— Ok, topo, mas você vai ter que lavar suas mãos muito bem depois de ir ao banheiro.

Ela me xingou de um nome bem baixo e saiu.

_**xxxx**_

Bati mais uma vez na porta, eu já tinha arrumado toda sala há muito tempo, mas Isabella ainda estava no banheiro se arrumando. Eu podia ouvir o barulho do secador lá dentro, assim como ela cantando uma canção da Lady Gaga e me ignorando.

— Posso usar o banheiro da sua suíte? — perguntei para papai quando ele passou por mim no corredor.

— Renée está lá — respondeu e seguiu para a cozinha.

— O banheiro lá de cima tá livre? — questionei Jasper quando ele também apareceu no corredor.

— Rosalie e Emmett estão no banheiro juntos.

— Excelente! — exclamei, ele riu e foi para a cozinha também. — Isabella, eu preciso fazer xixi.

— E eu preciso secar meu cabelo e terminar de me arrumar! — gritou lá de dentro.

— A minha bexiga vai explodir.

Ela abriu a porta, segurava o secador em uma mão e uma escova na outra. Estava enrolada em uma toalha, a pele dela era muito branca.

— Sua bexiga não vai explodir, para de drama.

Quando ela tentou fechar a porta impedi e entrei no banheiro, o cheiro lá dentro era de morango. Meu estômago sentiu isso na mesma hora que meu nariz.

— Ei, o que tá fazendo?

— Preciso fazer xixi, eu disse! — exclamei nervoso levantando a tampa do vaso.

— Bella, você tem um batom nude para me emprestar? — Rosalie apareceu na porta do banheiro.

— Isabella, sai e fecha a porta, não consigo aguentar mais — supliquei.

Isabella olhou de mim para Rosalie, visivelmente confusa e nervosa, então ela fechou a porta e acabou ficando dentro do banheiro. A garota encostou a cabeça na porta, ficando de costas para mim, eu entendi que aquilo era minha liberação e finalmente fiz o que tanto queria fazer.

— Pronto — falei quando acabei e me vesti.

— Não acredito que te ouvi fazendo xixi — sussurrou atormentada.

— Eu precisava, desculpa, queria esperar, mas ia morrer se levasse mais um minuto e você já tá aqui há séculos.

— Te ouvi fazer xixi — repetiu, ainda no mesmo lugar.

— Você vai superar.

— Não vou, foi nojento.

Eu ri e lavei minhas mãos.

— Preciso sair agora, Jingle Bells.

— Não, não quero olhar na sua cara nunca mais.

— Vai, me deixa sair, ou vou achar que você tá querendo me pegar no banheiro — brinquei, ela resmungou e se afastou da porta. Me encarou com raiva, seu rosto super corado.

— Nunca mais invada o banheiro enquanto eu estiver nele.

— Não vou, mas tenta nunca mais monopolizar o banheiro. E eu te mandei sair.

Ela gesticulou para o secador em sua mão, desligado no botão mas ainda ligado na tomada.

— Não sabia o que fazer com isso, só fechar a porta foi mais fácil.

— Tá, mas acho que você queria me espiar — provoquei, ela revirou os olhos.

— Cai fora, preciso acabar de me arrumar.

Abri a porta e Rosalie ainda estava do lado de fora, sorrindo maliciosamente.

— O que vocês dois estavam aprontando?

— Quê? Nada! — exclamei nervoso.

— Sei. — Rosalie deu uma risadinha baixa. — Essas briguinhas de vocês para mim significa é tensão sexual.

— Você tá louca — Isabella falou rindo.

— Não tem nada disso — eu falei rapidamente.

— Sei — Rosalie disse. — Bella, você tem o batom nude?

— Acho que sim — a Swan murmurou. — Edward, sai daqui.

— Claro. — Passei por Rosalie, que tinha cheiro de rosas, indo para a sala.

_**xxxx**_

Renée era péssima no esqui, mas meu pai estava disposto a conseguir fazer com que a namorada aprendesse. Eu via tudo de dentro da lanchonete da estação de esqui, já estavamos esquiando há horas e eu decidi parar para comer algo, já que os outros não pareciam ter pressa para fazer isso.

Minha irmã, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett e Isabella tinham ido para um ponto mais longe na pista. Eu fiquei por perto ajudando papai com Renée, mas eles não estavam com fome também.

A garçonete do lugar levou para mim um sanduíche e suco, logo comecei a comer. Graças a janela, eu estava sentado a um balcão com a janela imensa bem na minha frente, vi Isabella caminhando para dentro do lugar.

Ela me ignorou e sentou na outra ponta do balcão, o lugar estava razoavelmente cheio, mas tinha um lugar ao meu lado. Porém, ela não disse uma palavra para mim desde a confusão no banheiro, mesmo quando me entregou meu chocolate quente parte do nosso trato, claramente me evitando.

— Chata — murmurei para mim mesmo sobre a garota e continuei a comer meu sanduíche, foi quando começou a tocar _Jingle Bells_ na versão do _Frank Sinatra _no sistema de som da lanchonete. Eu ri e me vi obrigado a chamar por Isabella. — Ei, Swan!

Ela tinha o rosto escondido entre suas mãos e fingiu não me ouvir, eu a chamei de novo e de novo. Até que a mulher sentada ao seu lado a cutucou e Isabella foi obrigada a olhar para ela, a mulher apontou para mim, a Swan me encarou com raiva, porém caminhou até mim e sentou ao meu lado. E lá estava ela e seu cheiro de morango.

— O que você quer, Masen?

— Sua música está tocando.

— Que engraçado!

— E por que não sentou logo comigo?

— Porque te odeio.

— Meio que estamos em uma trégua.

— Não estamos em trégua coisa alguma.

— Se você continuar fazendo chocolate quente para mim todos os dias posso até pensar em te perdoar por todas as merdas que fez comigo.

— Como se você não tivesse feito coisa pior comigo, ou esqueceu quando inventou pro James Smith que eu tinha um filho? Você afastou o cara de mim, perdi qualquer chance de ter qualquer coisa com ele.

Aquilo aconteceu no começo do ano anterior, estávamos em uma festa, Isabella flertando com James Smith e eu me aproximei dos dois. Falei que era muito bacana que ele estivesse interessado nela, que ela era uma garota muito legal e tinha um filhinho divertido.

Eu quis claramente minar o papo dela com James, mas isso foi por vingança porque antes ela tinha derrubado café no meu notebook e me ferrado com isso. E eu sabia que James era um babaca que nunca sairia com uma garota que tinha filhos, na verdade, estava até livrando Isabella de um imbecil.

— Sabe que James é um grande idiota, não sabe? Se ele fosse um cara legal não teria ido pegar outra garota naquele dia só porque falei que você tinha um filho.

— Eu sei que ele é um idiota, Edward. Mas não queria que James fosse criar comigo meu falso filho, só queria transar com ele naquela noite — reclamou. — Depois daquele dia ele nunca mais olhou na minha cara e perdi a chance com ele por sua culpa.

— Você deveria me agradecer por te livrar dele, James é muito idiota e burro.

— De novo, só queria James para sexo, não queria ele como parceiro de estudos.

— Ele é idiota.

— E está repetindo isso sem parar porque ele saiu com a Victoria depois que você e ela terminaram ano passado.

— Não é sobre isso — resmunguei. — Só acho que você não deveria transar com caras idiotas como ele.

— Você já pegou a Irina Denali, maior pró Trump que Seattle já viu.

Eu torci o nariz em repúdio.

— Em minha defesa eu não sabia do histórico republicano dela quando ficamos naquela festa, quando descobri limpei minha boca com um litro de enxaguante bucal. Minha família toda é democrata, eu nunca beijaria uma republicana, ainda mais uma que tem atitudes racistas e homofóbicas, se soubesse sobre tudo isso dela.

Isabella revirou os olhos.

— Aliás, você é democrata? — indaguei.

— Por quê? Você tá querendo me pegar? — questionou estressada.

— Não, claro que não! — exclamei.

Eu já quis uma vez, mas estava bêbado, nunca que sóbrio iria querer algo com Isabella. Não mesmo, nem para descobrir o gosto que os lábios vermelhos dela tinham, ou para sentir seu corpo contra o meu, nem para deslizar minhas mãos em sua bunda.

Engoli em seco e mudei o rumo dos meus pensamentos, eu não podia pensar sobre aquelas coisas e Isabella.

— Tô querendo saber se você e sua mãe são democratas, não posso dividir o Natal com gente que vota no Trump.

— Somos democratas, Emmett também e meu pai. Enfim, minha família toda — disse a última parte com tristeza na voz. — Ei, pode anotar meu pedido, por favor — pediu para a garçonete que foi atender o cara perto da gente, a mulher concordou alegremente tirando o bloquinho de notas do bolso do seu avental.

Quando a garçonete se afastou perguntei para Isabella:

— Por que seus pais se separaram?

Ela suspirou e encolheu os ombros.

— Não teve um grande motivo, acho que o amor só acabou, sabe? — Desviou o olhar para o balcão. — Em janeiro Emm e eu fomos visitar eles em Forks, tivemos um dia legal, mas aí depois do jantar nos contaram que estavam começando a lidar com a papelada do divórcio e a mamãe já tinha algumas coisas dela em caixas para ir dividir apartamento com a irmã. Perguntamos o que estava acontecendo, eles falaram que foi um casamento bom por anos, mas que os dois achavam que estava na hora de seguirem rumos diferentes. Em uma semana ela se mudou, ele ficou com a casa, porque era da família dele e Emmett e eu agora temos pais divorciados. Aí a mamãe foi dar aula em uma escola lá em Seattle a partir de setembro, agora é namorada do seu pai.

— O seu pai… Como é o nome dele mesmo?

— Charlie.

— Charlie tá sozinho em Forks?

— Mais ou menos, ele vai passar o Natal com amigos, mas ainda queria estar lá com ele. Queria que minha mãe, meu irmão e eu estivéssemos lá.

— Por isso você chorou ontem? — Isabella suspirou, ainda olhando para o balcão.

— É estranho ver minha mãe com outro cara — murmurou.

— Olha, meu pai foi um filho da puta com a minha mãe. — Isabella olhou para mim. — Eu não sei se sua mãe já sabe disso, mas ele traiu a mamãe e foi por isso que se divorciaram. Ele já saiu com mil garotas desde o divórcio e é louco pelo trabalho, mas é um ótimo pai e parece gostar mesmo da sua mãe. Quero dizer, olha lá ele ensinando ela a esquiar, ou ele aguentando todo meu mau humor sobre a viagem e o seu. — Ela sorriu. — E ele até ajudou a decorar a casa pro Natal, ele paga todo ano pra uma decorada fazer isso no apartamento dele, ou deixa Alice fazer isso sozinha. Mas ainda que não decore a casa sozinho todo Natal ele é ótimo, vai em 99% dos meus jogos e foi em cada peça ruim da Alice na escola. Enfim, se ele for filho da puta com Renée prometo o atormentar por isso em nome da sua mãe pelo resto da vida dele, porque ela parece ser bem legal também, ainda que seja sua mãe.

Isabella gargalhou e bateu no meu braço, eu sorri de volta. A garota tirou a mão de mim e olhou para fora, onde sua mãe e meu pai estavam, Renée caiu naquele momento, mas levantou rindo.

— Eles parecem dois adolescentes — falou. — Pensando bem, acho que não via meus pais se divertirem assim há tempos e ontem minha mãe até disse que ela e o seu pai foram jogar laser tag. Nunca joguei laser tag, mas eles foram no segundo encontro porque mamãe queria fazer algo diferente de só ir a um restaurante.

— Caramba, meu pai jogou laser tag? — indaguei abismado olhando para os dois na neve. — Ele é super sedentário.

— A mamãe também, ela sempre começa a fazer Pilates e para depois da primeira aula. Mas segundo me disse foi o melhor encontro da vida dela, jogando laser tag, impressionante.

— _Quanto mais você ama alguém, menos tudo faz sentido_ — murmurei pensando no que meu padrasto tinha dito outro dia.

— Aparentemente.

— Ei, Jingle Bells. — Ela olhou para mim. — Você nunca jogou laser tag? Sério?

— Sério.

— Isso está errado, vou te levar para jogar quando estivermos em Seattle.

— O quê? Não, sem chances.

— Você vai sim, prometo que vou fazer isso ser divertido — garanti.

Ela balançou a cabeça em negação, voltando a olhar para fora da lanchonete, mas disse:

— Ok, podemos ir.

— Vai adorar, é muito bacana. E vamos poder descarregar a raiva que temos um pelo outro no jogo.

— Isso vai ser mesmo bom.

— Ou podemos jogar no mesmo time, assim vamos canalizar minhas horas de videogame e sua inteligência para ganhar do outro time fácil.

Ela virou a cabeça para mim, estava chocada.

— Você tá dizendo que sou a mais inteligente de nós dois?

— Tô, né? Preciso admitir isso, você tem notas impecáveis e vai acabar ganhando um prêmio de medicina no futuro.

— Sim, com certeza sou mais inteligente — se gabou feliz, mexendo em seus cabelos, fazendo o cheiro de morango dela espalhar mais. Meu estômago não perdeu tempo em reagir a isso, eu não sabia como o simples cheiro de morango podia me deixar tão mal.

Revirei os olhos para o que ela falou.

— Não precisa ficar toda cheia de soberba por isso, Swan.

— Bella — falou.

— Quê? — perguntei confuso.

— Você só me chama de Isabella, Swan ou Jingle Bells agora, mas meu apelido é Bella, prefiro que me chamem assim. Me chama de Bella, por favor.

Dei de ombros.

— E desde quando faço o que você pede? — provoquei. — Vou continuar te chamando como quiser. — Ela xingou e se levantou falando que ia ao banheiro. — Jingle Bells. — Segurei em seu braço, a impedindo de se afastar.

— Que foi?

— Hum, nada não, esquece. — Me impedi de falar sobre seu cheiro de morangos, seria ridículo falar com a garota a respeito da forma que o cheiro dela deixava meu estômago. Soltei seu braço, ela me encarou por alguns segundos até ir ao banheiro.

_**xxxx**_

Passamos quase o dia todo na estação de esqui, no fim do dia Renée já conseguia esquiar sem cair e papai estava feliz por isso. Saímos de lá direto para um restaurante onde fomos jantar, depois voltamos para casa, Isabella conseguiu me convencer a ser a primeira a ir tomar banho, dizendo que iria fazer chocolate quente para mim depois em troca.

Antes que eu começasse a arrumar tudo na sala para dormirmos, o que ela também me convenceu a fazer, subi para pegar com Jasper o carregador do meu notebook que ele tinha pego emprestado no dia que voou para Aspen. Queria jogar um pouco no notebook antes de dormir, mas precisava do carregador para isso.

O primeiro quarto do segundo andar era o meu, então foi impossível não ver, graças a porta totalmente aberta, Rosalie e Emmett lá dentro. O casal estava abraçado no meio do quarto, conversavam baixinho, olhos fixos um no outro e sorriam.

O ciúmes me dominou, aquilo não era nada justo. Era meu quarto, eu deveria estar ali com Rosalie, a garota que amava, não Emmett.

Dei meia volta, deixando para lá meu carregador. Desci e fui arrumar a sala, enquanto fazia isso só conseguia pensar em como queria estar com Rosalie, sendo o cara ao lado dela por toda Aspen.

Dormiria com ela na minha cama, ficaríamos até tarde nos beijando e falando sobre Paris, jogos e como seria o dia seguinte. Mas não, ela estava com Emmett, maldito Emmett!

— Banheiro livre — Isabella apareceu na sala para avisar, já usando seu pijama e pantufas. — Tô indo fazer seu chocolate quente, quer marshmallow?

— Pode ser — respondi irritado, não com ela, mas com o fato de não ser o namorado de Rosalie.

— Ok — falou e voltou pelo corredor.

Acabei de arrumar a sala e fui pegar minhas roupas para dormir na mala, dentro do armário. Eu tinha levado o caderno onde estavam as minhas anotações do jogo que queria desenvolver, mexendo na minha bagagem o vi e ver ele despertou uma ideia em minha mente.

Talvez meu padrasto estivesse certo, eu poderia escrever uma carta para Rosalie e colocar para fora tudo que estava sentindo. Peguei o caderno, caneta, minhas roupas e fui para o banheiro.

Sentei no vaso, com a tampa abaixada e abri o caderno em uma folha em branco. Fiquei encarando o papel, pensando por onde começar, mas nada saía, até que decidi iniciar pelo óbvio e ir direto ao ponto.

_"Querida Rosalie,_

_Eu te amo, eu te amo, eu te amo, eu te amo. Eu realmente amo, querida. Você é a garota mais linda do mundo. Eu te amo, eu te amo, eu te amo, eu te amo, eu te amo!_

_Daquele que te ama desde o primeiro dia, Edward."_

Ok, só aquilo já contava como carta ou era apenas um bilhete? Enfim, que se foda, o que sentia estava expresso ali e não era como se fosse entregar para Rosalie, não poderia.

Marquei a página do caderno com a caneta e fui me trocar para dormir, assim que acabei de me vestir guardei o caderno de volta na minha mala no armário e fui para a cozinha buscar meu chocolate quente.

Isabella estava lá, sorrindo para seu celular.

— Valeu, Jingle Bells. — Peguei minha xícara. — Tá sorrindo por que?

— Uma das minhas amigas, que divide apartamento comigo, foi passar as férias de inverno com a família da namorada em Las Vegas e está sendo uma confusão atrás da outra.

— Me conta — pedi. — Preciso rir também.

Isabella não negou, ela começou a contar e a história toda era mesmo muito engraçada. Eu quase ignorei o chocolate quente, focado na Swan contando tudo, ela era muito boa em narração e quanto mais ela ria do que contava, mais eu sorria.

Também não me importei em ver quem entrou na cozinha e abriu a geladeira fora do meu campo de visão, só fiquei sabendo que se tratava de Rosalie quando Isabella perguntou:

— Rose, quer chocolate quente? Faço pra você.

— Ah não, obrigada, Bella. Só vim buscar água mesmo. Boa noite, gente.

— Boa noite — respondi junto com Jingle Bells. — Ok, preciso que continue contando — falei para Isabella. — O que aconteceu depois que elas saíram da boate?

Ela gargalhou, ficando mais vermelha do que já estava. Eu controlei a vontade de esticar minha mão e tocar no seu rosto, só para sentir a textura da sua pele, mas aquilo era loucura, não poderia fazer algo assim.

— Essa é a melhor parte. — Bebeu um pouco do seu chocolate quente, ficando com bigode graças ao líquido, ela o tirou com sua língua e eu não sei como, mas até assim ela era sexy pra caralho.

Calma, não… Ah, que se foda, ela era mesmo linda e sexy até tirando bigode de leite. Isso não queria dizer nada, ainda estava apaixonado por Rosalie e nunca, nem bêbado, muito menos sóbrio, teria qualquer coisa com Isabella.

* * *

_**N/A: **_Prometo voltar em breve com a terceira parte da fic.

Quero agradecer a Berry pela ideia do Edward citando, mais ou menos, Exaltasamba haha Tá feliz, Izzy?

Beijos!

Lola Royal.

22.12.19


	3. Capítulo Três — Lasanha Congelada

N/A: Olá! Como foi o Natal de vocês? O da Bella e o do Edward está cada vez mais próximo!

Boa leitura!

* * *

Capítulo Três

Lasanha Congelada

Eu a observava dormir, isso não era lá algo muito normal de se fazer, mas era o que estava fazendo. Mesmo que tivéssemos ido dormir tarde, por termos ficado conversando mais tempo do que deveríamos, acordei cedo e ainda deitado em meu colchão fiquei a olhando no seu.

As bochechas dela estavam rosadas, dormia agarrada a um travesseiro e seus lábios formavam um biquinho. Tinha uma mecha de cabelo caindo por sua testa, o contraste do castanho contra sua pele tão branca era gritante.

Daquele jeito ela parecia menos a garota demoníaca que me atormentava durante todos aqueles anos e mais um anjo, um anjo muito bonito e com lábios que eu queria beijar. E eu sonhei que beijava Isabella aquela noite, esse era o motivo para estar a observando desde que acordei.

Não fazia sentido algum sonhar com beijar Isabella quando a garota por quem estava apaixonado era Rosalie, mas aconteceu. No sonho eu a beijava no avião, no mesmo dia que voamos juntos e ela elogiou minha bunda.

Isso fazia ainda menos sentido.

Isabella se remexeu no colchão e abriu seus olhos, eu me sentei rapidamente, sem querer dar bandeira de que estava a encarando. A garota bocejou e esticou o corpo, ainda deitada, perguntando em seguida:

— Cadê seu pai apressando a gente para ir esquiar?

— Bom dia — murmurei, pegando meus óculos do chão e os colocando. — Ele ele deve aparecer aqui a qualquer momento para…

— Que bom, já estão acordados! — papai entrou na sala, falando alto. — Comecem a se mexer ou não vão esquiar.

Ele deixou a sala e Isabella resmungou, sentando em seu colchão também.

— Ele é muito chato com isso de horário.

— Nem me fala. — Fiquei de pé. — Você faz o chocolate quente e eu arrumo a sala?

— Sim, vamos manter esse trato de pé até irmos embora — disse e abriu um sorriso, esticou suas mãos para mim e pediu. — Me ajuda a levantar?

Suspirei e segurei suas mãos, quentes e macias, erguendo Isabella do chão.

— Obrigada, Masen! — agradeceu e se soltou de mim. — Continua sendo legal comigo e não corto seu cabelo enquanto você dorme.

Automaticamente toquei na minha cabeça, mas parecia estar tudo normal ali. Quer dizer, ao menos por fora, por dentro não conseguia entender o sonho que tive com Isabella Swan.

xxxx

Rosalie sorriu e beijou Emmett mais uma vez, estávamos esquiando há cerca de uma hora e eu já não suportava mais o casal se agarrando. Tentava ficar mais perto de Jasper e Alice, mas os dois também estavam se pegando a cada dois segundos, o que me irritava.

Me restava apenas ficar junto de Isabella, já que nossos pais estavam mais afastados na pista de esqui. Ela não era excelente no esporte, mas ainda era muito melhor que sua mãe.

— Vamos apostar corrida! — Isabella exclamou para mim. — Quem chegar primeiro na próxima estação ganha.

— Qual o prêmio?

— Cinquenta dólares?

— Só? — resmunguei.

— Nem todo mundo é filho de um dos melhores advogados de Seattle, cinquenta dólares é tudo que posso gastar — alegou e revirei meus olhos.

— Não precisa ser tão ranzinza, Jingle Bells. Mas, ok, cinquenta dólares de aposta.

— Fechado! — disse empolgada e andou para mais perto de mim.

Nos posicionamos, contamos até três e começamos a descer. Logo eu estava na frente, mas parei de me mover quando ouvi um grito.

Olhei para trás e vi Isabella caída rebolando pela neve, eu não me aguentei e gargalhei. Porém, rapidamente fui até ela e segurei a garota, impedindo que ela continuasse descendo mais.

— Eu vi a morte — sussurrou ainda jogada na neve. — Isso foi uma experiência de quase morte.

Eu ri mais e a ajudei a sentar no chão. Também ergui seus óculos de proteção, podendo ver seus olhos castanhos assustados.

— Você só levou um tombo, não chegou nem perto de conhecer seu pai, o Lúcifer.

— Para de fazer piada, Edward — brigou comigo. — Eu poderia ter morrido nessa queda.

— Você é muito exagerada, Jingle Bells.

— Meu Deus, Bella! — Rosalie chegou até a gente gritando, com o namorado, minha irmã e Jasper a seguindo. Ao longe podia ver meu pai e Renée seguindo até onde estávamos, assim como a professora visivelmente preocupada.

— Você está bem? Quebrou algo? Vou chamar uma ambulância! — Emmett disse nervoso, agachando no chão junto da irmã gêmea. Eles dois eram bem parecidos, com excessão dos músculos do jogador e a diferença de altura.

— Não precisa, Emm. Tô bem, só um pouco dolorida — Isabella respondeu.

— Bells, que susto! — Renée gritou e toda atrapalhada graças aos equipamentos de esqui se juntou a Isabella, Emmett e eu no chão. — Vamos te levar ao médico.

— Sério, não precisa, tô bem. Só vou pra casa deitar um pouco e ficarei melhor — falou tentando ficar de pé, mas sozinha não consegui.

Segurei em um braço dela, Emmett no outro e a tiramos do chão.

— Valeu — agradeceu limpando a neve de si.

— Vou te levar para casa — Renée falou para a filha.

— Vamos todos voltar — meu pai decretou.

— Não, eu posso pegar um Uber e voltar sozinha, não quero atrapalhar o dia de ninguém — Isabella afirmou.

— Não, nem pensar, você não pode ficar só depois dessa queda — papai disse.

— Eu volto com Isabella, vocês podem continuar aqui — sugeri e todos, inclusive ela, me olharam surpresos. — Estou um pouco cansado de esquiar também, não tem problema. — Dei de ombros, queria mesmo ficar longe de Emmett e Rosalie.

— Não sei, depois dessa queda ela pode passar mal — Renée disse nervosa.

— Se ela passar mal vamos para o hospital — garanti. — Certo, Jingle Bells? — Toquei no seu capacete.

— Certo — murmurou.

— Tudo bem, mas qualquer coisa avisem. — Papai me entregou a chave do carro. — Leve esse, Renée e eu voltamos de Uber depois. É sério, avisem se algo acontecer.

— Se eu morrer quero ser cremada — Isabella disse claramente brincando, mas Renée a olhou com raiva. — Brincadeira, mãe. Não tem senso de humor, não? Mas olha, com o Edward dirigindo é bem capaz de eu morrer mesmo… Já disse que tô brincando, mãe. Vamos, Masen!

xxxx

Estacionei o carro diante de casa bem na hora que Isabella gemeu de dor. Olhei para ela e perguntei:

— Tem certeza de que não quer ir para o hospital?

— Tenho, vou ficar bem.

A garota abriu o cinto e deixou o carro, desliguei tudo e saí, deixando lá dentro nossas coisas de esqui que papai tinha comprado no dia anterior. Antes de deixarmos a estação trocamos de roupas nos banheiros, então não estávamos mais usando as roupas apropriadas para isso também.

— Toma um banho frio — falei enquanto abria a porta de casa, Isabella me encarou em pânico. — Vai aliviar sua dor, confia em mim, Jingle Bells.

— Está muito frio, quero um banho quente.

— Sério, confia em mim — insisti. — Esqueceu que jogo hóquei? Vivo machucado, sei do que tô falando. Toma um banho frio e vou te dar um spray para dor, vai ficar melhor logo logo.

— Ai, tá bom — ela concordou.

Já dentro de casa seguimos para o armário onde estavam nossas coisas, evitei olhar Isabella escolhendo sua roupa, mas foi impossível não ver a calcinha vermelha que ela pegou, e procurei na minha mochila o spray que usava.

— Aqui, aplica onde tá doendo depois do banho. — Passei o spray para ela.

— Tudo — se queixou e foi para o banheiro.

— Ei, deixa a porta destrancada — exigi antes de ela se trancar lá dentro.

— Por quê?

— Porque você pode desmaiar, vai que a queda foi mais forte que imaginamos, a porta tem que tá aberta pra eu te socorrer.

— Vou trancar, se eu desmaiar e morrer lembra que quero ser cremada.

— Teimosa. — Revirei os olhos.

— Só não quero você me vendo nua, mesmo que seja para salvar minha vida — sussurrou, corada, fechando a porta do banheiro.

Excelente, isso me fez pensar nela nua.

xxxx

Depois do banho, vestida em seu pijama, Isabella perguntou se poderia dormir no meu quarto. Mesmo que o quarto estivesse sendo usado por Rosalie e Emmett deixei a garota ir para lá, também subi e peguei nas coisas de Jasper o carregador do meu notebook para poder jogar.

Fiquei na sala jogando por um bom tempo, compenetrado, até Isabella aparecer ali.

— Ei, você melhorou? — indaguei tirando os fones de ouvido.

— Sim, aquele spray é mesmo bom e o banho frio ajudou. — Sentou no mesmo sofá que eu estava.

— Eu falei, não falei? — me gabei. — Quer pedir alguma coisa pra almoçar?

— Tem comida congelada na geladeira, vamos nos virar com isso. — Deu de ombros e ficou de pé.

— Beleza — concordei.

Deixei meu notebook na sala e fomos para a cozinha, Isabella abriu o congelador e começou a ver as comidas ali.

— Carne de hambúrguer, lasanha…

— Lasanha, vamos comer lasanha. Lasanha! — exclamei pegando uma caixa do congelador para mim.

— Deixa eu adivinhar, sua comida favorita é lasanha?

— Sim, eu amo lasanha — proferi. — Por mim comeria lasanha todo dia, mas não sei cozinhar e ficar comendo congelada acabaria me matando.

— Se você comesse a caseira todo dia também ia te matar mais rápido — ela falou pegando lasanha para si e fechando o congelador. — E sério que não sabe fazer lasanha? É tão fácil.

— Eu não sei cozinhar nada, mamãe já tentou me ensinar, até meu padrasto, mas sempre termina neles perdendo a paciência comigo. Sou muito ruim.

Ela riu.

— Quer que eu te ensine? Minha lasanha é muito boa, a minha avó paterna me ensinou a fazer e a receita dela é a melhor do mundo.

— O que vai querer em troca? — perguntei desconfiado.

— Nada — respondeu tirando sua lasanha do pacote e colocando no microondas. — Quer dizer, pode me dar o número daquele cara que joga hóquei com vocês, o Felix. — Sorriu maliciosamente.

— Você ficaria parecendo um pinscher perto dele, o cara é imenso — resmunguei, eles não combinavam em nada, nada mesmo. — Além do mais, por que não pede o número dele pro seu irmão?

— Eu já pedi, Emmett não me deu porque disse que o Felix não é confiável.

— Seu irmão está certo — continuei resmungando. — Felix tava namorando ano passado e traia a namorada direto.

— Não quero ser namorada dele, só quero sair casualmente com um cara que acho bonito.

Bufei, larguei a lasanha sobre o balcão e cruzei os braços.

— Não vou te dar o número dele, Isabella.

Ela bufou também.

— Tá ok, vou falar com ele pelo Instagram.

— Você deveria ficar longe dele.

— Masen, não sei se você sabe, mas sou maior de idade e faço o que quero, com quem quero. Vou falar com Felix você e meu irmão querendo ou não.

Não falei mais nada, continuei no meu lugar, de braços cruzados, esperando ela desocupar o microondas. Quando isso aconteceu ela tirou sua lasanha e coloquei a minha, em silêncio Isabella começou a comer, eu ainda esperava o tempo do aparelho quando a Swan perguntou:

— Quer sair depois que acabarmos de comer?

Olhei para ela, que sorriu para mim. Um sorriso bonito, de lábios tão vermelhos.

— Não acho que tem os ingredientes para fazer lasanha aqui, podemos ir no supermercado comprar algo. Eu também queria ir até algumas lojas comprar outras coisas.

— Você quer mesmo sair? Levou um tombo, deveria descansar mais.

— Já estou 100% — garantiu. — Então, vai sair comigo?

— Vou sim.

O microondas apitou.

— Vai mesmo falar com o Felix? — questionei quando fiquei de costas para ela.

— Vou.

Por que aquilo me incomodava tanto?

xxxx

Isabella ligou para sua mãe e avisou Renée que estávamos saindo, a nova namorada do meu pai a alugou por um bom tempo na ligação. Quando a Swan foi finalmente liberada e estávamos prontos para sair deixamos a casa, no carro coloquei Lady Gaga para tocar e durante todo o caminho até o supermercado ficamos conversando sobre a cantora e atriz.

— Vamos levar ingredientes para fazer biscoitos também — Isabella falou. — Quem sabe fazemos até brownies. — Ela olhava atentamente para a prateleira do corredor do supermercado que paramos.

— Sabe fazer tudo isso?

— Sei. Todo adulto deve saber cozinhar de tudo, isso diz muito sobre você.

— Eu sempre posso pedir delivery.

Ela revirou os olhos e começou a encher o carrinho que eu empurrava.

— Você é um perfeito filhinho da mamãe, Edward.

— Você está enganada.

— Sério? Porque acho que ela lava até suas roupas.

— Achou errado — respondi. — Lavo minhas roupas desde que tenho catorze anos e mamãe disse que eu teria que fazer isso só, também lavo um banheiro e arrumo a casa como ninguém, só não sei mesmo cozinhar.

— Ainda sim, você tem tudo muito fácil — reclamou, aquilo realmente me aborreceu.

— Meus pais tem grana, não eu, quando me formar ano que vem estarei por conta própria sem ajuda financeira dos dois. E com certeza não vou ficar pedindo dinheiro para eles, mas se você acha que sou um encostado pode ficar pensando aí sozinha — reclamei e saí andando na frente empurrando o carrinho.

— Ei, Edward! — Isabella chamou por mim. — Espera. — Conseguiu me alcançar. — Desculpa — pediu quando parei de andar. — Sei que não justifica, mas estou muito estressada ultimamente com todo o lance da prova de Escola de Medicina. Não deveria descontar em você.

— Por que está tão nervosa com isso? É óbvio que vai passar.

— Não sei se vou mesmo, é muito difícil e não sou tão capacitada — disse ansiosa. — E eu terei que cursar em Seattle, o que não era minha vontade, mas não posso ficar sonhando com Yale porque não tenho grana para bancar a Escola de Medicina lá e isso é tão frustrante.

— Jingle Bells, você é inteligente pra caralho, para de ficar se menosprezando.

Ela respirou fundo.

— Mais inteligente que você sei que sou mesmo — disse sarcasticamente, eu bufei. — Desculpa, não poderia perder a chance de te provocar. E sério, foi mal por ter dito que você é filhinho da mamãe, mas pensando pelo lado positivo sua mãe é incrível, sorte sua ter uma mãe tão legal. E dona de cafeteria, se mamãe tivesse uma cafeteria já teria levado ela a falência. Ah, vamos comprar cápsulas de café!

— Caramba, você fala muito rápido.

xxxx

O carrinho já estava pesado, Isabella parecia mesmo empenhada em cozinhar pelos próximos dias. Combinamos que me ensinaria a fazer a lasanha no dia seguinte, ela disse que não queria ir esquiar de novo e quando falei que também não queria, acertamos a aula de culinária.

— Olha, parece com você! — ela disse com um sorriso travesso no rosto quando passamos pela sessão de peixes do supermercado, apontando para um grande peixe de olhos esbugalhados e boca aberta.

— Deveria ser comediante, não médica. — Bufei. — Aliás, como decidiu virar médica?

— Quando eu tinha nove anos quebrei o braço…

— Como quebrou o braço?

— Caindo do skate.

— Você sabe andar de skate?

— Não, por isso caí e quebrei o braço, gênio.

— Mas você esquia até que bem, desconsiderando a queda de hoje.

— Benjamin me ensinou, ele era ótimo esquiando.

— Por que vocês terminaram? — perguntei curioso, ajeitando meus óculos no rosto, ela franziu o cenho.

— Por que tá questionando tudo sobre minha vida? Não vou responder isso. Enfim, quebrei meu braço, fui ao hospital e enquanto estava lá sendo atendida achei tudo muito legal, também achei os jalecos lindos e me imaginei usando um. Alguns meses depois aconteceu o Halloween e me fantasiei de médica, passei a dizer para todos que seria uma depois daquele dia. Agora, aqui estou, surtando com a prova da Escola de Medicina, mas querendo ser médica mais do que nunca. Agora para de papo furado, precisamos encontrar um bico de confeiteiro.

— Quê?

— Só traz o carrinho, Edward.

xxxx

Depois que saímos do supermercado, com o carro abastecido de compras que a Swan pagou com seu cartão de crédito, ela abriu o Google Maps e me fez dirigir até um antiquário. Segundo a garota ela ainda não tinha comprado presentes para ninguém e precisava fazer isso logo, começando pelos presentes de Renée que compraria no antiquário. Eu também não tinha comprado nada pra ninguém, mas aquele ano o Natal estava acabado pra mim.

— O que vai me dar de presente?

— A chance de você voltar para Seattle com seus cabelos no lugar — respondeu, revirei os olhos e abri a porta do antiquário para ela entrar.

Lá dentro cheirava a alecrim, o que eu odiava.

— Ai que coisinha mais linda! — Isabella exclamou se ajoelhando no chão para acariciar o gato branco que estava parado diante da gente.

— Olá! — Tirei os olhos de Isabella e do gato para ver o cara que falou com a gente. Ele era mais baixo que eu, seus cabelos eram pretos, lisos e estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo, seus olhos também eram escuros e ele usava um suéter de Natal com estampa de rena, com sinos reais presos na barra da roupa, elegante.

— Oi — falei com ele, Isabella ergueu o olhar e sorrindo falou com o cara do suéter feio.

— Olá, adorei sua roupa.

Isso era brincadeira, né? Como que ela tinha adorado aquela roupa feia? Se eu estivesse usando aquilo iria a ouvir debochar por meses.

— Ela é incrível, né? — O cara balançou um pouco o corpo, fazendo os sinos balançarem.

— Divertido — Isabella falou toda sorridente, levantou do chão e começou a enrolar uma mecha de seu próprio cabelo no dedo… Epa!

Ela estava fazendo o mesmo no dia que estava flertando com James, isso queria dizer que a Swan estava querendo o cara do suéter feio? O gosto dela era péssimo.

— Sou o Nahuel — o cara se apresentou, esticando uma mão para Bella, ela apertou a mão dele.

— Isabella, mas pode me chamar de Bella.

— E de Izzy, posso chamar?

— Ela gosta de Bella! — exclamei, fazendo com que os dois me olhassem. Isabella com um olhar desconfiado, o cara confuso.

— Ih, desculpa — ele falou pra ela, ainda com suas mãos unidas.

— Que isso, pode me chamar de Izzy — Isabella falou para ele, ainda olhando para mim. — Esse daí é só o idiota do enteado da minha mãe, a opinião dele não conta pra nada. — Piscou para mim e voltou a olhar para o cara.

Eu quis rebater, mas não consegui, já que o cara resolveu meter a mão no cabelo dela naquele instante. Ele mal a conhecia e estava colocando uma mecha do cabelo dela atrás da orelha, era ridículo.

— E quem é esse bebê? — Isabella perguntou soltando-se de Nahuel e voltando para o chão perto do gato, mas o cara do suéter feio se agachou junto dela.

— É o Rudolph.

— Você tá brincando? Que nome perfeito, eu amei. Quero levar pra casa comigo!

Cruzei os braços e fiquei batendo o pé no chão, o que fez Nahuel dizer para Isabella.

— Acho que seu irmão tá apressado.

— Eu não sou irmão dela — deixei bem claro. — Mesmo que nossos pais casem um dia, nunca vou ser irmão dela.

— Ele é burro demais para ser meu irmão — Isabella falou olhando para mim com aquele seu olharzinho demoníaco.

— Quer saber, Swan? Você pode fazer suas compras sozinha, eu vou esperar no carro.

Não esperei ela dizer nada, deixei o antiquário e comecei a andar até onde tinha estacionado o carro. Entrei lá e tirei o celular do bolso, estava irritado e nem sabia direito o motivo, coloquei em um jogo e fiquei nisso pelas próximas três horas até Isabella aparecer e encher o banco de trás com sacolas carregadas de presentes já embrulhados.

— Entra, vamos embora. — Guardei o celular no bolso.

— Ai não — ela negou. — Vamos ir comer algo. Tem uma cafeteria aqui pertinho que parece ótima.

— Não tô com fome — menti, eu estava morrendo de fome e com dor nas costas e pernas por estar tanto tempo sentado no carro, meus olhos também já ardiam por tanto tempo olhando para o celular. Eu com certeza já precisava trocar meus óculos.

A garota fechou a porta do banco de trás e abriu a do carona.

— Masen, vamos comer — ela insistiu. — Seu mau humor é fome.

— Eu não tô de mau humor e nem com fome, se quiser vai ir comer com o Nahuel e aquele sueter ridículo dele, ou com o gato que tem nome de rena do Papai Noel.

Isabella deu um sorriso pequeno e entrou no carro, fechando a porta. O cheiro de morango dela parecia tão forte no carro fechado e com aquecimento ligado, meu estômago doeu muito com aquilo.

— Você disse que ia ficar comigo por conta da minha queda, não pode me deixar só. Vamos ir comer agora, Masen?

Suspirei e engoli em seco.

— Tá, vamos.

O sorriso dela aumentou, meu estômago doeu mais.

xxxx

A cafeteria escolhida por ela era mesmo legal, tão legal que em cada mesa tinha um livro para os clientes lerem enquanto estavam no lugar. Eu salvei isso em minha mente, seria algo bacana de ter na cafeteria de mamãe, talvez uma mini biblioteca e os clientes poderiam escolher os livros lá para ler durante seu tempo no estabelecimento.

Um garçom atendeu a gente e assim que anotou os pedidos saiu cantarolando Jingle Bells, eu ri e Isabella revirou os olhos.

— Essa música vai te perseguir! — declarei.

— Já está. — Ela pegou o livro sobre a mesa e leu o título. — A cor dos teus olhos.

— Qual autor?

— Marques Solans, ele é espanhol, já li esse livro, muito bom.

— Fala sobre o que? — Espiei a capa, mas não entregava muito, só tinha um par de olhos azuis de ilustração e isso me fez pensar em Rosalie.

— É um livro de poemas, fala sobre amor, luto, família, solidão e homossexualidade. O Marques era gay.

— Era?

— Sim, ele morreu em 2002, câncer de pulmão. É um livro muito bom mesmo, eu adoro.

— Prefiro livros tipo os de As Crônicas de Gelo e Fogo.

Isabella revirou os olhos.

— Eu também gosto, mas você deveria expandir seus horizontes — criticou.

Não falei nada, ela também ficou quieta. Se recostou na cadeira e começou a ler o livro. Peguei meu celular novamente para voltar a jogar, ainda era mais divertido do que ler poemas.

Porém, eu não podia deixar de notar quão linda Isabella era toda concentrada no livro, mordiscando seu lábio inferior e com seus olhos castanhos percorrendo pelo papel com curiosidade. Cara, ela era mesmo muito linda.

Mas, eu me recusava a ficar pensando sobre isso.

Eu tirei os olhos dela e comecei a jogar, estava concentrado atirando contra zumbis quando ouvi Isabella choramingar, olhei para ela novamente e vi as lágrimas rolando por seu rosto. Seu choro pareceu aumentar, porque logo a garota fechou o livro o largando em cima da mesa e praticamente correu até o banheiro.

Eu não fazia ideia do que estava acontecendo.

xxxx

Isabella não disse uma palavra quando voltou do banheiro, eu perguntei o que aconteceu e ela me ignorou. O garçom já tinha voltado com nossos pedidos e isso ajudou a garota a focar em outra coisa, quando acabamos de comer eu paguei a conta antes de ela sacar seu cartão de crédito, mas a Swan ainda estava quieta demais — e com olhos vermelhos —, nós deixamos a cafeteria e só três passos depois segurei no braço de Isabella e a fiz parar de andar.

— O que rolou lá dentro, Jingle Bells?

Ela olhou para minha mão em seu braço e respondeu:

— Eu só li algo no livro que me deixou triste.

— O quê?

— Nada, esquece isso.

Se soltou de mim e me olhou, seus olhos castanhos estavam marejados novamente.

— Vamos embora, Masen.

— Não, me diz o que te fez chorar. Ou vou comprar aquele livro e ler cada poema até descobrir o que te deixou daquele jeito.

Ela riu baixinho.

— Mas você não sabe ler — provocou, eu revirei os olhos.

— Você é o diabo, já falei isso, né?

— Sim, um milhão de vezes. Até no dia que bateu no meu carro.

— Foi sem que…

— Sem querer, eu sei — completou. — Mas isso não anula o fato de que você poderia ter me matado naquele dia.

— Você não teve nem um hematoma.

— Deus foi bom comigo — disse de forma bem irônica.

— Deus não foi bom com você, Deus sequer existe.

— Ah é, esqueci que você é ateu.

Eu tinha dito aquilo para ela no dia que Isabella derrubou café no meu notebook, quando ela jurou por Deus que não foi de propósito e eu rebati falando que não acreditava em Deus.

— Também esqueceu quando colocou meu nome naquela lista de oração?

Ela gargalhou e mexeu no seu gorro.

— Não, aquele dia foi de propósito. O pastor falou que eu deveria indicar um amigo e dei seu número, aproveitando que tinha ele do dia que você bateu no meu carro.

— É, eu sei, ele me disse que o número foi indicado por você.

— Vai, foi por uma boa causa, pedi pra ele orar e você se tornar um motorista melhor. Como não bateu o carro hoje acho que aconteceu.

— O que você tava fazendo em uma igreja? Como ela não pegou fogo quando entrou lá? — provoquei de volta e isso fez Isabella rir, reparei que seus olhos não estavam mais marejados, mas brilhando com animação.

— Fui com meu pai uma vez que ele foi nos visitar em Seattle, mamãe tava ocupada em Forks e meu irmão não pode ir pra igreja com a gente porque vocês estavam treinando. Eu tive que ir e fui caridosa colocando seu nome na lista do pastor.

— E você realmente acredita em Deus?

Ela deu de ombros.

— Eu acredito mais na ciência, sabe? Mas meu pai é muito religioso, eu nunca diria na cara dele que a religião pra mim tem muita coisa errada. Seus pais levaram na boa você se assumir ateu?

— Meu pai é falso católico, ele só fala que é porque cresceu numa casa assim e a minha mãe tá todo dia numa religião diferente.

— Sua mãe é ótima! — exclamou. — Eu não acredito que ela fez alguém tão chato quanto você.

— Você é insuportável, Jingle Bells.

— E você está com as bochechas muito vermelhas! — exclamou.

Isabella ficou na ponta dos seus pés, ela estava usando coturnos — não voltou a usar seus saltos desde que os trocou pelos tênis de Alice na fazenda — e pressionou suas mãos em meu rosto. O tecido de suas luvas incomodou um pouco, mas eu ignorei isso e achei engraçado quando ela moveu suas mãos na minha cara tentando a esquentar.

— Vamos sair da neve, Masen, ou você vai congelar.

O rosto dela também estava vermelho, mas não tão vermelho quanto o batom que ela usava. Será se seus lábios tinham gosto de morangos como o cheiro dela?

— Isabella, você é li… — Eu fui salvo por meu celular vibrando, ia realmente dizer que ela era linda? Estava doido!

Isabella me soltou e se afastou, ainda confuso peguei o celular do bolso e atendi, era Alice.

— O que você quer? — questionei minha irmã, vendo Isabella andar pela neve acumulada e a remexer de um lado para o outro com seus coturnos.

— Credo, precisa atender todo grosso assim? Você tá precisando aprender a ser mais educado, viu?

— Diz logo o que quer, Alice.

— Quero que você me salve. Eu ia dar fones novos para o Jasper de presente, mas acabei de receber um e-mail da loja que fiz o pedido avisando que a compra não vai chegar até o Natal, só vai vir no dia 29 e não posso esperar até lá pra dar o presente dele. Pode comprar pra mim? Eu não tenho como comprar sem Jasper ficar sabendo e se ele ficar sabendo vai ficar jogando na minha cara que deixo tudo pra cima da hora.

— E você deixa, arrumou suas coisas em uma hora antes de ir pro dormitório da faculdade. Só não é atrasada pra assistir os novos episódios de The Walking Dead.

— Tá, sou atrasada, um pequeno desvio de caráter. Pode fazer esse favor pra mim? Sou sua irmã favorita.

— A Clary é minha irmã favorita, ela não me pede favores.

— Que mentira, você cruzou a cidade só pra comprar uma tiara de princesa para ela no último aniversário da garota.

— E eu disse que te daria um rim quando você teve sua primeira crise de pedras no rim, para de ser ciumenta.

— Você ainda me daria um rim, né?

— Claro, mas para de graça e cuida dos seus rins, bebe água direito.

Isabella se abaixou e juntou um pouco de neve em suas mãos, ela estava fazendo uma bola?

— Tá tá, o presente do Jasper vai comprar?

— Vou, mas você vai me dar o dinheiro de volta, manda uma mensagem com o modelo dos fones.

— Beleza, vou mandar. — Isabella jogou a bola no meu braço e eu reagi rapidamente.

— Filha da puta!

Isabella riu.

— Edward, modos! — Alice gritou comigo. — E respeita a nossa mãe.

— Eu não falei isso pra você, falei pra Isabella. Manda a mensagem, tchau!

Desliguei e gritei com Isabella que ainda ria.

— Você parece uma criança, isso é ridículo.

— Você chama sua mãe enquanto tá dormindo — rebateu.

— Chamo nada.

— Chama sim! — teimou. — Mamãe, eu fiz xixi nas calças — falou em uma imitação terrível de voz de criança.

— Ok, chega disso — exigi. — Preciso encontrar uma loja de eletrônicos, Alice não comprou o presente de Jasper e preciso fazer isso por ela.

— Tá bom. — Isabella bateu suas mãos, fazendo com que o resto de neve em suas mãos caísse. — Vi uma loja de eletrônicos para aquele lado. — Apontou na direção oposta onde o carro estava estacionado. — Vamos lá.

— Não sei se quero ir com você, capaz de ficar me jogando mais neve.

— Para de drama, Masen, ou vou mesmo te jogar mais bolas de neve.

xxxx

A loja de eletrônicos estava cheia, Isabella e eu pegamos uma fila gigantesca no caixa e eu já cogitava abandonar o presente de Jasper e deixar minha irmã se resolver com seu namorado.

— Ah não — Isabella se queixou de algo.

— Que foi, Jingle Bells?

— Essa música.

Prestei atenção na música que tocava e reconheci, era Let It Happen do Tame Impala.

— O que tem essa música?

— Era a favorita do Benjamin, ele ouvia tanto essa música que eu não aguento mais ouvir ela.

— Eu não aguento mais essa fila — me queixei.

Isabella assentiu, olhou ao redor e sussurrando falou para mim:

— Entra no jogo, Masen.

— Quê?

— Só segue minha deixa.

Isabella saiu da fila que estávamos e seguiu até a fila do caixa preferencial, eu a segui sem saber o que estava rolando. A garota colocou uma mão sobre sua barriga e falou com a operadora do caixa.

— Querida, sei que é quase Natal e vocês estão cheios, mas eu preciso ser atendida logo. Estou grávida e minha pressão está caindo.

O quê? Ela estava aplicando um golpe pra usar o caixa preferencial.

— Você não estava na fila do caixa preferencial — a senhora que seria a próxima a ser atendida se queixou para Isabella.

— Eu sei — ela disse ainda com a mão sobre a barriga. — Meu namorado e eu pensamos que ficaria tudo bem comigo na fila normal, não é, querido? — falou comigo e eu assenti, sabia que se falasse algo acabaria estragando a mentira. — Vocês se importam se eu passar na frente? — perguntou para o resto das pessoas na fila, todos eram idosos. Se eu acreditasse em Deus saberia que naquele momento ele me mandaria pro inferno por estar compactuando com aquela farsa.

— Pode ir.

— Você está grávida tem que ser atendida logo.

— Não deveria ficar nem um segundo na fila grávida.

— Eu vivia desmaiando nas filas quando estava grávida.

As pessoas falaram.

— Venha, vou te atender logo — a operadora falou para Isabella.

— Gente, muito obrigada, vocês são incríveis. Meu namorado e eu viemos comprar o presente para meu irmão, vamos chamar ele para ser o padrinho do nosso bebezinho no Natal. — Ela pegou a caixa do presente de Jasper da minha mão e entregou para a moça do caixa, eu me movi para perto de Isabella esperando para pagar.

— Quanto tempo de gravidez, querida?

— Dez semanas — Isabella respondeu e sorriu para mim. — Nós mal podemos esperar para descobrir o sexo, acho que é um menino. Você está torcendo por uma menina, não é, querido?

— Sim — sussurrei, ainda temendo estragar a mentira. — Torcendo por uma garota, vamos chamar ela de Daenerys.

— Amamos Game of Thrones. — Isabella forçou um sorriso.

— Hum, é um belo nome — a moça disse claramente tentando ser simpática. — Forma de pagamento?

— Cartão. — Tirei o meu do bolso.

Finalizamos a compra e deixamos a loja com o presente de Jasper.

— Caramba, Edward! — Isabella exclamou. — Daenerys? Espero que se um dia você tiver filhos não coloque esse nome.

— Foi o primeiro que pensei — me justifiquei. — E eu não quero ter filhos, logo não corro esse risco.

— Ainda bem, agora vamos logo pra casa.

— Acho que por aqui chegamos mais rápido no carro. — Gesticulei para a rua lateral.

— Vamos ver — ela falou duvidosa. — Se nós nos perdermos eu te mato.

— Aham, ok — resmunguei.

— Sério, Daenerys? Que horror — reclamou novamente.

— Já passou, supera isso. E qual nome você daria?

— Diana, mas também não sei se quero ter filhos, dão muito trabalho e eu não tenho paciência com crianças. Porém, depois de conhecer o Rudolph hoje tô pensando em adotar um gato, se viesse com um cara como Nahuel junto seria melhor ainda.

Revirei meus olhos e fiquei quieto, aquele Nahuel era um idiota com péssimo gosto para roupas. Isabella estava com algum problema por achar aquele cara legal de qualquer forma que fosse.

— O que tá rolando aqui? — Isabella indagou quando viu a movimentação em frente de uma das casas da rua que entramos.

— Não sei, pergunta pro Nahuel — reclamei e ela riu.

Isabella foi até a casa que estava com a entrada cheia, me vi obrigado a seguir a garota e pudemos ler a placa que tinha lá na frente.

"Casa de Natal"

— O que é exatamente isso? — perguntei confuso.

Isabella viu uma mulher vestida de duende e chamou por ela.

— Oi, tudo bem? O que é essa Casa de Natal?

— Oi, lindinha — a mulher falou com uma voz afinada de propósito para entrar em seu personagem. — Aqui na Casa de Natal moram a Mamãe Noel e o Papai Noel, a Mamãe Noel leva seus visitantes para uma jornada por comidinhas natalinas e para histórias de Natal baseadas nas melhores músicas da época, para finalizar o Papai Noel chega e um grande show acontece. — Ela nos entregou panfletos explicando tudo melhor.

Vi os olhos de Isabella brilharem para a explicação da duende.

— Onde posso comprar um ingresso? — a Swan perguntou animada.

— Ih, infelizmente não tem mais como — a duende falou com a voz normal, sem mais forçar a personagem. — Os ingressos estão esgotados desde novembro, mas vocês já podem fazer reservas para o ano que vem. Agora preciso organizar a fila, fui. — Ela se afastou da gente.

— Que droga — Isabella choramingou. — Provavelmente a coisa mais legal pra se fazer nessa viagem e não tem mais ingressos. — Saiu reclamando para longe da casa.

Eu suspirei e guardei o panfleto no bolso, não estava realmente dando a mínima para a Casa de Natal, mas Isabella estava realmente chateada em não poder participar daquilo.

— Ano que vem você pode voltar e ir nessa Casa de Natal, Jingle Bells — falei quando a alcancei, ela deu de ombros.

— Ano que vem não venho pra Aspen nem morta.

xxxx

Os outros ainda não tinham voltado quando chegamos a casa, descarregamos todas as compras e Isabella ainda embrulhou o presente de Alice para Jasper o colocando na árvore junto com os que ela tinha comprado aquela tarde. A Swan pegou seu querido livro de anatomia e foi pra sala de jantar estudar, eu fiquei na sala de estar pensando sobre a Casa de Natal até tomar uma decisão arriscada.

Peguei o panfleto no meu bolso e liguei para o número ali, dez minutos em espera e fui atendido por um ser humano, não por um robô.

— Olá! — exclamei. — Sou Edward Masen.

— Olá, Edward — o homem falou. — Em que posso ajudá-lo? Me chamo Peter.

— É o seguinte, Peter. Minha namorada está grávida, dez semanas, hoje descobrimos sobre a Casa de Natal e ela ficou tão animada, mas ficamos sabendo que não há mais ingressos para a temporada desse ano. — Eu não podia acreditar que estava mesmo fazendo isso, especialmente por Isabella que eu detestava. — Há alguma forma de nos encaixar em uma das apresentações desse ano? Ou abrir uma apresentação especial? Minha namorada está tão triste, isso vai acabar afetando nosso bebê.

— Poxa, cara, todos os ingressos já foram mesmo vendidos, a Casa de Natal é algo bem exclusivo e para abrir uma sessão especial sairia bem caro.

Bom, meu pai pagava meu cartão de crédito e o limite era bem alto. Ele não brigaria comigo se eu fizesse aquilo por Isabella, né? Queria que nós dois nos déssemos bem.

— Quanto seria essa sessão especial?

Peter me respondeu, era mesmo muita grana, mas dava pra pagar.

— Eu pago, Peter. Você pode conseguir essa sessão especial para mim e minha namorada?

— Vou salvar seu número, ok? Irei falar com meus superiores e ver o que posso fazer, até amanhã te dou uma resposta.

— Muito obrigado, Peter.

Falamos por mais um tempo e finalizei a ligação. Encarei meu celular e sorri, torcendo para aquilo dar certo, seria meu presente de Natal para Isabella.

xxxx

Quando os outros voltaram do dia esquiando chamei meu pai para conversar, fomos para seu quarto e o advogado ficou realmente surpreso ao me ouvir falar sobre a sessão especial da Casa de Natal para Isabella.

— Pensei que você odiasse a Bella.

— Eu odeio — murmurei, meio incerto. Talvez não odiasse muito mais.

— Aham, sei — meu pai falou rindo. — E tudo bem, posso pagar por essa sessão especial. Seria até legal levar Renée para isso, mas nós dois amanhã vamos de tarde para um SPA e de noite encontrar uns amigos meus para drinks e partidas de pôquer. Ela é ótima no pôquer, você sabe disso?

— Não, não sei. Enfim, valeu por pagar pela sessão especial, isso é, se ela for mesmo acontecer.

— Tudo pra ver você e Isabella pararem de brigar — falou e sorriu. — E tô achando que você gosta dela.

— O quê? Você está louco, não estou apaixonado por Isabella.

— Edward, não falei a palavra apaixonado. — Sorriu.

— Quer saber, tô descendo! — exclamei e deixei o quarto dele, encontrei com Renée no corredor e animada ela falou para mim:

— Bells me disse que vocês até saíram juntos hoje, obrigada por a fazer se divertir.

— Nada — sussurrei ainda pensando na conversa com meu pai e desci para o primeiro andar, os outros estavam ali, tocava Jingle Bells na televisão e Alice anunciou.

— Edward, vamos ver um filme de Natal, vem assistir também.

Eu não debati, aceitei. Alice e Rosalie estavam em um sofá, Jasper e Emmett sentados no chão, enquanto Isabella estava no outro sofá sozinha. Me vi andando até Rosalie e sentando ao seu lado, ela me entregou o balde de pipoca que segurava, mas recusei.

Mal conseguia prestar atenção no filme, sempre acabava desviando minha atenção para Isabella. A garota, por outro lado, estava bem concentrada no filme, ria, comia sua pipoca e seus olhos assistiam tudo atentamente.

Eu me coloquei de pé e cruzei por cima de Emmett e Jasper até sentar ao lado de Isabella, ela olhou para mim e sorriu. Minha cabeça estava terrivelmente confusa naquele momento, eu não fazia ideia de porque tinha saído de perto de Rosalie para sentar junto da Jingle Bells.

Ou talvez soubesse e não queria admitir. Merda!

— Pipoca? — Passou seu balde com pipoca para mim, eu recusei também. Meu estômago parecia tão pequeno naquele momento, sem falar o jeito que ele revirava por estar sentado perto de Isabella e seu cheiro de morango.

Mesmo mudando de lugar não consegui focar no filme, na verdade fiquei ainda mais distraído. Eu não conseguia parar de pensar em Rosalie, mas naquela vez me questionando porque a amava.

Jasper estava certo e eu só estava confundindo as coisas? E o que sentia por Isabella? Por que ela mexia tanto com a minha cabeça? Naqueles últimos dias mais do que nunca.

O filme estava quase acabando quando ela pegou no sono, Jingle Bells apagou com a cabeça encostada no meu ombro. Com cuidado ergui meu braço e a deitei sobre meu peito.

Seu cheiro foi um soco no meu estômago, assim como minha cabeça parecia cheia. Olhei para a frente e vi Rosalie.

A intercambista olhou para mim de volta e sorriu, meu coração disparou. Entretanto, daquela vez eu não achava que a reação era motivada pela francesa, sim pela americana dormindo contra meu peito.

* * *

N/A: Não tenho certeza se existe algo como a Casa de Natal, mas provavelmente sim. E um agradecimento mais que especial a Mari que a partir do design da capa da fic me fez pensar na Casa de Natal. Espero que tenham curtido o capítulo.

Até mais, beijos!

Lola Royal.

26.12.19


	4. Capítulo Quatro — Minha Namorada

_**N/A: Estamos na metade da fic, finalmente!**_

_**Divirtam-se com o capítulo de hoje hehe**_

* * *

_**Capítulo Quatro**_

_**Minha Namorada**_

Quando o filme acabou Rosalie e Emmett foram os primeiros a saírem da sala para o segundo andar, o capitão do time de hóquei ainda me lançou um sorrisinho quando viu sua irmã dormindo sobre mim. Jasper subiu em seguida e minha irmã foi levar os baldes de pipoca vazios para a cozinha. Eu continuei onde estava, com Isabella.

Mexi em seus cabelos macios e inspirei o cheiro de morango, abaixei uma mão e afaguei o braço de Isabella delicadamente. Ela não acordou, continuava a dormir profundamente.

Alice voltou pra sala e sorriu para mim.

— Posso conversar com você, Edward?

— Não — murmurei, ela rolou os olhos e insistiu.

— Vem logo, me encontra na cozinha.

A garota saiu da sala e eu soube que deveria ir atrás, ou ela voltaria e me perturbaria até ir para onde me quisesse. Com cuidado deitei Isabella sobre o sofá, colocando uma almofada sob sua cabeça e uma entre seus braços para ela abraçar.

Afastei uma mecha de cabelo do seu rosto, encarei a garota por mais uns segundos e fui atrás da minha irmã. Alice estava sentada sobre o balcão da cozinha, com uma lata de chantilly na mão.

— Você tem que transferir o dinheiro do presente do Jasper pra mim — falei e peguei a lata de chantilly da mão dela, coloquei um pouco na minha boca e devolvi.

— Eu vou fazer isso daqui a pouco — prometeu. — Agora me conta, você já deixou dessa loucura de achar que tá apaixonado pela Rosalie?

Eu arregalei meus olhos e murmurei:

— Como sabe disso? Jasper te contou? — Ela riu e largou a lata de chantilly.

— Ele não contou nada, esqueceu que sou a colega de quarto da Rosalie? Logo que ela se mudou você passou a ir me visitar mais do que nunca, fora que lançava uns olhares bem significativos para a garota, mas aí ela começou a namorar o Emmett e você passou a ficar longe de todos nós o máximo que pode.

— Espera — continuei murmurando e pensei em algo. — Você fez fofoca pra mamãe e contou isso pra ela, não foi?

— Conto tudo pra mamãe — alegou, eu bufei. — E ela me conta tudo, também me mandou uma mensagem durante o filme falando que você estava querendo dar um presente super especial para uma garota que não é Rosalie.

Eu não podia acreditar nisso!

— O papai fez fofoca pra mamãe? — indaguei chocado. Não era como se eles dois não conversassem, mas eu não sabia que ficavam por aí fazendo fofoca da minha vida.

— Ele fez? Não sabia que ele sabia sobre o presente. Mamãe nem me disse o que era o presente, só falou que era algo caro e especial.

— Quem paga meu cartão é ele, claro que foi aquele homem que fez fofoca. Vou ligar pra mamãe e mandar ela ficar de boca fechada sobre isso.

— Ela já deve tá no aeroporto, voa ainda essa noite para Londres. Agora foca aqui, você tá gostando da Bella, não tá? Isso explica toda essas briguinhas tolas de vocês. E eu não conheço ela muito bem, mas acho que ela também tá gostando de você.

— Não gosto da Isabella, Alice. E duvido que ela goste de mim, ok? O presente só é algo pra ser legal, é um negócio bobo de Natal que ela gostou e não tinha mais ingressos. Eu amo a Rosalie — sussurrei.

— Qual o carro da Rosalie?

— Quê?

— Qual o carro da Rosalie? — perguntou de novo.

— Sei lá, não lembro — respondi.

— E qual o carro da Isabella?

— O que isso significa, Alice?

— Responde!

— Um Chevrolet, mas só sei disso porque eu bati nesse bendito carro.

— Certo, então me diz qual era a cor do suéter que a Rose estava usando quando você chegou aqui dias atrás.

— Azul.

— Errou! — exclamou. — Era bege, eu dei de presente pra ela no aniversário da garota e sei bem. E qual a cor de roupa Bella tava usando no jantar que ficamos sabendo que Renée tava com o papai?

Respirei fundo e respondi sem hesitação:

— Ela tava toda de preto, mas os saltos eram rosa.

— Caramba, você lembra até da cor dos sapatos dela. — Alice pulou do balcão. — Tá bem óbvio a garota que você realmente gosta.

Não falei nada, fiquei onde estava, minha irmã deu um tapinha no meu braço e disse:

— Fica tranquilo que não vou falar sobre nada disso para ninguém, você vai ter que se resolver sozinho com a Bella.

— Eu não tenho nada para resolver com Isabella.

Não tinha mesmo, né?

— Rosalie sabe que gosto dela? — perguntei nervoso, Alice deu de ombros.

— Rosalie é a maior gata, Edward. Ela deve ter todo mundo babando nela e nem percebe mais essas coisas. Vou te deixar arrumar seu ninho de amor e da sua amada Jingle Bells agora — provocou e saiu da cozinha.

— Eu não acredito como essa família é fofoqueira — falei pra mim mesmo.

_**xxxx**_

Peguei meu notebook e me refugiei na cozinha para jogar, Isabella ainda estava dormindo e não queria a acordar para arrumar a sala. Eu não queria falar com ela na verdade, e queria esquecer tudo que conversei com Alice.

Porém, Isabella acordou e apareceu na cozinha. Ela acenou para mim e caminhou até a geladeira para pegar água, então me perguntou:

— Como o filme acabou?

— Todo mundo morreu — sussurrei, eu lá sabia como aquele filme tinha acabado, não lembrava sequer o nome.

— Como assim todo mundo morreu? Era filme sobre cachorros e crianças, isso seria muito cruel.

— Ah, eu tava brincando. — Forcei um sorriso. — Não lembro direito como acabou, ela me encarou confusa. — Você dormiu.

— É, tava cansada depois da maratona de compras. O que você tá fazendo?

— Hum, só jogando algo com zumbis.

Ela assentiu e parou perto de mim, apoiando o corpo no balcão.

— Acha que pode fazer um favor pra mim? Quero comprar um notebook novo mês que vem, pode me ajudar a escolher? Eu sempre me dou mal comprando coisas tecnológicas, sou péssima nisso.

— Claro que posso ajudar! — concordei prontamente. — Podemos ver alguns modelos agora na internet, mas quando voltarmos para Seattle te levo numa loja e te mostro tudo pessoalmente, sempre é melhor.

— Agora está tarde — ela falou. — E amanhã vamos cozinhar, vou ir dormir. Você pode arrumar a sala?

— Sim, sim. — Fiquei de pé, me enrolando em meu fone de ouvido que estava pendurado no meu pescoço, o tirei e coloquei sobre o balcão.

— Você vai querer seu chocolate quente?

— Não precisa, você tá cansada, melhor ir dormir logo.

— Obrigada, Masen — agradeceu e sorriu. — Ei, quando voltarmos para Seattle deveríamos ir para um escape room com tema apocalíptico, sua irmã adora The Walking Dead, né? O Emmett também e você estava jogando isso de zumbis, vamos juntar todo mundo.

— Claro, vamos com certeza — confirmei.

Eu já tinha prometido a levar para jogar laser tag, a ajudar a comprar um notebook e ir para o escape room. Por que eu estava fazendo tantos planos com a Swan?

_**xxxx**_

Isabella não estava mais na sala quando acordei na manhã seguinte, aliás, a casa parecia bem silenciosa. Deixei a sala indo até a cozinha, esqueci de colocar meus óculos e isso me fez tropeçar no meio do caminho.

— Hoje é seu dia de levar um tombo? — Isabella, que estava na cozinha, perguntou. Ela comia um sanduíche e segurava uma xícara.

— Cadê todo mundo?

— Já foram esquiar, falei pro seu pai que íamos ficar para eu te ensinar a cozinhar e ele não te acordou. Daqui a pouco já podemos começar sua aula de culinária.

Suspirei e assenti.

— Você tá bebendo o que?

— Café, quer chocolate quente? Posso fazer.

— Não, tá de boa. — Cocei meus olhos. — Vou tomar banho, depois bebo um pouco de café.

— Certo, não demora muito no banho.

— Uhum, okay.

Fui tomar banho e trocar de roupas, voltei para a cozinha desperto e usando óculos.

— Primeiro passo para ser um bom cozinheiro — Isabella falou quando me servi de café. — Ter música boa tocando. — Ela caminhou até o som da cozinha e colocou Lady Gaga para tocar, aquilo me fez rir.

— Bem propício cozinhar ouvindo Telephone, você sabe, considerando o clipe e tudo mais.

Ela riu e assentiu, mas logo estava cantando a música, enquanto circulava pela cozinha pegando os ingredientes que usaríamos. Quando acabou de pegar tudo, enquanto eu comia um sanduíche que fiz rapidamente e tomava café, Isabella me atualizou sobre a viagem de sua amiga Leah por Las Vegas.

Eu já tinha acabado meu sanduíche no instante que meu celular tocou, era minha mãe querendo uma chamada de vídeo comigo.

— Pode abaixar o som? — perguntei. — Minha mãe tá me ligando.

— Claro.

Isabella caminhou até o som e o abaixou bastante. Eu atendi a chamada, reconheci rapidamente onde mamãe estava, a casa dos pais de Carlisle em Londres.

— Oi, Jefferson! — exclamou sorridente, revirei os olhos, vi Isabella no seu lugar rir baixinho.

— Oi, mãe — falei sem discutir pelo jeito que ela me chamou. — Como foi o voo de vocês?

— Foi ótimo, amorzinho — respondeu. — Como está tudo por aí em Aspen? Fiquei sabendo que você está querendo dar um pr…

— Mãe, a Isabella tá aqui! — praticamente gritei, interrompendo Esme de falar sobre o presente que queria dar para Isabella, levá-la a Casa de Natal.

Minha mãe sorriu mais do que antes e piscou para mim.

— Cadê ela? Me deixa falar com ela, já falei muito na vida com você.

— Nossa, que engraçada — resmunguei. — Isabella? — Olhei para a garota, ela andou para perto de mim, praticamente saltitando em suas pantufas de flamingos, tinha trocado o pijama, mas ficou com elas.

— Oi, Esme! — Isabella parou ao meu lado e acenou para mamãe. — Tudo bem?

— Tudo ótimo, querida. Como está aí em Aspen? Eu escolhi essa casa, mas no divórcio o meu ex ficou com ela, preferi a de Orlando. Você gosta de praia, não é? Vamos para lá no próximo verão!

— Eu… — Isabella começou a falar, mas minha mãe não calava a boca.

— Edward está sendo legal com você?

— Ele está se comportando — Jingle Bells respondeu e deu um tapinha no meu ombro. — Vou ensinar ele a cozinhar hoje — contou e minha mãe gargalhou.

— Coitadinha, Edward é péssimo na cozinha.

— Valeu, mãe — resmunguei.

— Só estou falando a verdade. Cadê o resto do pessoal?

— Foram esquiar — respondi.

— Tá bom, vou ligar pra sua irmã depois. Vocês dois estão muito bonitinhos nessa luz — ela disse animada.

— Mamãe? — Ouvi a voz de Clarisse, mas ela estava fora do alcance da câmera.

— Vem cá, bebê — mamãe chamou por ela. — Tô falando com o seu irmão e a amiga dele a Bella.

— Não sou amiga do Edward — Bella disse, mamãe a ignorou, Clarisse se sentou junto de mamãe no sofá que ela estava.

Minha irmã, que era uma mini cópia de mamãe, sorriu para a câmera.

— Oi, Edward!

— Oi, Clary. — Sorri para minha irmãzinha. — Já está se divertindo na Inglaterra?

— Mais ou menos, ainda não vi a rainha e pedi pra ela me transformar em uma princesa.

— Ai, se você encontrar a rainha pode pedir para ela me transformar em uma princesa também? — Isabella pediu e Clarisse focou nela.

— Posso sim, quem é você mesmo? — A Swan sorriu.

— Bella, sou a filha da nova namorada do pai do Edward.

Clarisse levou um tempo para registrar isso, mas assentiu em concordância.

— Então você é outra irmã do Edward agora?

— Não, não, não! — Isabella e eu falamos juntos, mamãe deu um sorrisinho e o escondeu com uma mão. — Não somos irmãos — eu completei.

— Tudo bem — Clary falou. — Edward, a mamãe prometeu me deixar ter aulas de música ano que vem, vou ser a próxima Gwen Stefani. Bella, você gosta da Gwen?

— Gosto, mas confesso que prefiro a Lady Gaga.

— O papai se fantasiou de Lady Gaga há uns dois anos no Halloween! — Clarisse gritou, ri lembrando daquilo, Isabella e mamãe também riram.

— Ei, eu acabei de chegar aqui e já escuto vocês falando sobre isso? — Carlisle sentou do outro lado de mamãe.

— Oi, Carlisle — falei com ele. — Essa é a Isabella.

— Já nos conhecemos — ela disse.

— Eu os apresentei uma vez lá no café — mamãe contou.

— Como foi sua fantasia, Carlisle? — Isabella perguntou animada, voltando a colocar sua mão no meu ombro, mas daquela vez sem bater.

— Em primeiro lugar, perdi uma aposta. Quanto a fantasia, era a roupa de carne dela, mas usei tudo de mentira, claro, era só tecido imitando.

Isabella gargalhou e apoiou a cabeça no meu ombro, meu corpo ficou tenso com isso. Assim como meu estômago revirou graças ao seu cheiro, quando ela acabou de rir e se afastou, com o coração em disparada perguntei para meu padrasto:

— Carlisle, podemos conversar em particular? Preciso te perguntar algo.

Mamãe me olhou desconfiada.

— Claro — ele concordou. Isabella se despediu dele, de mamãe e Clary, eu me despedi das duas e fui até o banheiro. Carlisle também foi até outro cômodo da casa dos seus pais para termos uma conversa privativa.

— Preciso te perguntar algo sério — falei. — Mas não fala sobre isso com a minha mãe — pedi, ele assentiu.

— Tá coçando há quanto tempo? Tem bolinhas? Você teve outras reações?

— O quê? — indaguei sem entender.

— Tô querendo saber seus sintomas, para te ajudar com um diagnóstico prévio da sua doença, mas você precisa ir ao médico aí fazer exames. Não se envergonhe, mas nunca mais deixe de usar camisinha.

— Carlisle! — gritei. — Eu não estou com nenhuma doença… Lá!

— Ah não? Ok, o que foi então?

Bufei e falei:

— Eu como morangos sem problemas. — Ele me olhou tentando compreender o que dizia. — Não passo mal nunca que como morangos, mas sempre que sinto o cheiro do perfume de Isabella, ou sei lá, acho que é o shampoo dela, que tem cheiro de morango meu estômago fica revirando. Até dói, é muito estranho, sabe? Eu posso ter algum tipo de reação a morango? É melhor evitar qualquer comida que tenha?

Ele sorriu.

— Edward, você não tem alergia alguma a morangos, isso que sente tem outro nome.

— Qual?

— Borboletas no estômago — disse e sorriu mais, eu neguei.

— Não, isso…

— Edward — me interrompeu. — Você sente seu estômago revirar só de sentir o cheiro de Isabella, isso se chama paixão. Fica nervoso com a presença dela, o cheiro dela desperta coisas em você, então seu estômago reage.

— Se eu fico nervoso é porque ela é o demônio, não porque gosto dela.

— Tá bom, Edward, continue a se enganar. Olha, tem um jeito de resolver isso que você sente.

— Tem? — perguntei esperançoso.

— Sim, beije a garota.

— Eu não vou beijar ela, não gosto de Isabella, gosto de Rosalie e você sabe disso, até escrevi para ela a carta que você disse que deveria escrever.

— Escreva uma pra Isabella então.

— Não gosto dela — repeti. — Vou procurar outro médico, com certeza tenho alergia a morangos!

— Você gosta de se enganar, Edward.

— Arg, tchau!

— Tchau, Edward! — exclamou. — Se cuida.

Eu finalizei a chamada, guardei o celular no bolso e fui pra cozinha. Isabella tinha prendido seus cabelos em um rabo de cavalo, estava lavando algo na pia e me mandou ir até lá.

— Tô descongelando a carne pra lasanha — contou.

Assenti e por cinco segundos a observei fazer isso, mas logo voltei minha atenção para sua nuca. O chupão do outro dia já tinha desaparecido de sua pele, eu me vi perguntando:

— Quem foi o cara do chupão? — Isabella me encarou.

— Foi o Paul Lahote — ela confidenciou, com uma careta no rosto.

— Espera, esse é aquele cara que fica protestando contra o desmatamento da Amazônia abraçando as árvores da universidade? O Paul Abraçador?

— Sim. — Seu rosto corou e eu quase não resisti ao impulso de beijar sua bochecha. — No dia que rolou entre a gente ele tinha ido visitar um amigo que mora no meu prédio, nos encontramos no elevador e eu acabei o chamando para meu apartamento para comer algo. Ele falava sem parar da Amazônia, aí eu o beijei e o assunto florestas foi esquecido por outra coisa.

— Sexo? — indaguei.

— Sim. — Ela corou mais. — Depois ele me pediu…

— Em namoro? — perguntei rapidamente, ela negou.

— Ele me pediu para o acompanhar em uma manifestação, era um abraço coletivo em uma árvore, algo assim. Podemos não falar mais disso? E nem ouse a contar pro meu irmão que fiquei com o Paul Abraçador.

— Calma aí, você disse que o chamou para seu apartamento para comer algo, isso quer dizer que…

— A comida era eu? Sim!

— Não era isso que eu ia falar! — exclamei chocado com sua fala.

— Não? O que ia dizer?

— Ia perguntar se você serviu salada pra ele? O cara deve se alimentar por fotossíntese, já que para ele as plantas devem sofrer também.

Isabella gargalhou e apoiou o rosto no meu braço, eu fui invadido novamente pelo impulso de beijar ela, mas resisti.

— Você é terrível, Edward! — acusou erguendo seu rosto.

— O sexo foi bom? — perguntei em um tom de voz baixo, ela assentiu, mordendo seu lábio inferior.

— Ele era muito bom no que estava fazendo. Agora, sério, vamos mudar de assunto.

— Certo. Não vamos mais falar sobre você ficando com Paul Abraçador.

_**xxxx**_

Jingle Bells era muito mais paciente ensinando que meu padrasto e mamãe, ela me dava todas as instruções para fazer a lasanha com calma e sempre repetia quando eu me perdia no meio da receita.

— Você é uma boa professora — declarei quando colocamos a lasanha no forno.

— É bom que eu seja, se falhar na prova da Escola de Medicina vou me tornar professora de biologia.

— Já falamos sobre isso, você vai passar na prova.

— Vamos ver. Vamos ver também se sua lasanha vai ficar boa, ou todo mundo terá que almoçar congelados.

— Todo mundo vem almoçar aqui?

— Menos seu pai e minha mãe, os dois vão direto para o SPA. Fica de olho na lasanha, vou tomar um banho e hidratar o cabelo, se eu não sair antes o timer vai apitar na hora de desligar o forno, mas deixa ela lá dentro mais um pouco pra dourar e manter aquecida.

— Beleza — concordei e Isabella saiu da cozinha.

Cerca de cinco minutos depois, que passei encarando o forno temendo que algo desse errado com a lasanha, minha irmã e Jasper apareceram na cozinha.

— Tô morto de fome! — Jasper exclamou. — Bella disse que você ia cozinhar, já posso pedir um delivery e garantir nosso almoço?

— Vá se foder, Whitlock — resmunguei.

— Então, você e Bella se acertaram? — minha irmã perguntou em um tom de voz baixo.

— Cadê a Rosalie? — perguntei mudando de assunto.

— Provavelmente transando com o namorado dela lá em cima — Alice respondeu, eu revirei os olhos.

— Alice me contou que você tá comprando um presente especial para a Bella, já tá tudo certo? — Jasper perguntou.

— Você não cansa de ser fofoqueira? — acusei minha irmã.

— Eu prefiro o termo distribuidora de informação.

— Não tá nada certo com o presente ainda, tô esperando o pessoal responsável me ligar.

— O que é o presente afinal? — Jasper indagou.

— Ingressos para a Casa de Natal, estão esgotados e eu estou vendo se consigo um encaixe em uma das sessões ou uma especial.

— Cara, você nem namora essa menina e já tá todo vendido por ela — Jasper afirmou.

Ignorei Jasper e comecei a arrumar a bagunça que a cozinha ficou.

— Bom, caso o presente não aconteça hoje você e a Bella podem vir com a gente patinar.

Olhei para minha irmã e fiquei animado, eu obviamente amava patinar.

— Beleza, eu vou com vocês caso o lance da Casa de Natal não aconteça hoje.

— Tá, agora fala sobre essa lasanha, que horas ela fica pronta? — Jasper estava claramente impaciente.

— Come um biscoito e para de chatice, Jasper — ordenei, meu celular, que estava no bolso da minha calça tocou.

Eu o peguei rapidamente e vi que era uma ligação do pessoal da Casa de Natal.

— Alô — atendi cheio de expectativa, encarando o piso da cozinha.

— Olá, Edward Masen? Sou Caius Martin, estou ligando para falar com você sobre sua ligação de ontem, um dos nossos atendentes, Peter, repassou para o setor de vendas o seu pedido.

— Sim, sim, sou eu mesmo. Queria muito ingressos para levar minha namorada à Casa de Natal, não sei se sabe que ela está grávida e muito triste por não termos ingressos, mas caso não seja possível nos encaixar em um dos horários já existentes estou disposto a pagar o valor total por uma sessão especial.

— Infelizmente não temos como encaixar você e sua namorada em uma das sessões, estamos lotados, mas podemos abrir uma sessão especial hoje exclusiva para vocês dois. Peter me disse que ela está grávida, queremos que o Natal de vocês seja completo. Você tem interesse nesta sessão especial? Começaria às quatro e meia da tarde.

— Perfeito, vou querer essa sessão sim.

— Certo, senhor Masen. Poderia me passar alguns dados que vou pedir para confirmar sua reserva? Como número do seu cartão de crédito. Em seguida irei lhe enviar comprovantes de pagamento para seu e-mail.

— Ok, ok. — Sentei em um banco e comecei a repassar meus dados para Caius, ele pediu até meu número de camisa e o de Isabella, chutei o dela, pois isso não sabia. Alice e Jasper me olhavam com curiosidade e quando acabei de resolver tudo com o cara da Casa de Natal e conferir que estava tudo certo no meu e-mail, larguei meu celular.

— Isabella é sua namorada? Sua namorada grávida? — Jasper perguntou, Alice riu.

— Inventei uma mentira para conseguir o presente dela.

— Uma mentira, sei bem — minha irmã debochou. — Então, aparentemente deu tudo certo com o presente, vocês não vão patinar com a gente mais, né?

— Hum, tenho uma ideia — murmurei.

— Ele tem uma ideia! — Alice zombou, Jasper gargalhou, mas não por muito tempo.

— Eu tô realmente com fome.

_**xxxx**_

Quando a lasanha ficou pronta eu desliguei o forno e a deixei lá dentro por mais alguns minutos como Isabella indicou, Jasper já estava se empanturrando de biscoitos enquanto Alice arrumava a mesa da cozinha para comermos ali, minha irmã e eu já tínhamos combinado o que falaríamos para Jingle Bells, quando ela aparecesse, sobre a programação para o resto daquele dia.

— E aí? Ficou pronta? — Isabella entrou na cozinha, seus cabelos pareciam mais brilhosos que antes, tinham sido escovados e estavam soltos.

— Sim, deixei no forno desligado para manter aquecida como você disse, espero que esteja mesmo boa.

— Vamos provar — ela disse ansiosa.

— Ou vamos logo pedir um delivery. — Jasper colocou na boca mais um biscoito.

— Tomara que esses biscoitos te dêem dor de barriga — falei para Jasper, ele me ignorou.

Com a ajuda de Isabella tirei a lasanha do forno e coloquei no centro da mesa, estava com um cheiro bom, talvez eu finalmente tivesse aprendido a cozinhar algo.

— Parece boa — Alice disse, mas estava desconfiada. — Come primeiro, Edward, se você não passar mal eu como.

— Cadê meu irmão e a Rose? — Isabella indagou.

— Aqui! — Emmett surgiu na cozinha, de mãos dadas com Rosalie. Eu os ignorei e comecei a cortar a lasanha, servindo um pedaço para todo mundo nos pratos que Alice ia me entregando.

— Você tem que ser a primeira a comer, Jingle Bells.

— Coitada, vai ter intoxicação alimentar perto do Natal — Alice provocou, todo mundo menos Isabella e eu já estávamos sentados.

— Ok, eu me arrisco sendo a primeira — Isabella disse, mas não tão confiante assim.

Nós dois sentamos nos lugares restantes e ela comeu um pouco da lasanha, não demonstrou muita expressão enquanto mastigava, mas quando terminou de engolir deu um pequeno sorriso e disse:

— Eu realmente sou uma ótima professora, ficou excelente, Masen.

— Vamos comer! — Jasper largou seus biscoitos e começou a comer a lasanha.

— Bella — Alice começou a falar. — Você vem patinar com a gente mais tarde, não vem? Vai todo mundo.

O plano era ela acreditar que íamos patinar, mas eu a levaria para a Casa de Natal. Isso não era sequestro, certo? Era uma surpresa.

— Não sei, queria estudar um pouco.

— Não, vamos patinar — falei, temendo que ela decidisse não ir e perdesse a chance de conhecer a Casa de Natal. Eu poderia contar a verdade de uma vez, mas queria manter a surpresa.

— Sim, Bella, vamos patinar! — Rosalie fez coro, sem nem saber sobre a Casa de Natal.

— Ok, ok, vamos patinar — Isabella concordou e comeu mais um pouco da lasanha. — Tá quase tão boa quanto a minha, Edward.

Eu sorri e comecei a comer, estava realmente boa.

— Pode me ensinar a fazer seu chocolate quente depois — eu disse, os outros já estavam fazendo planos para onde ir jantar depois do tempo na patinação.

— Não, isso é só meu, Edward — declarou e limpou com seu polegar o canto da minha boca que estava sujo de molho. Não consegui disfarçar o arrepio que cruzou meu corpo por ter ela me tocando e odiei ter essa reação, não deveria ter reação alguma do tipo por Isabella.

— Uhum, isso é só seu — sussurrei, o coração disparado e o estômago doendo.

_**xxxx**_

Isabella estava tão linda aquela tarde, usava uma calça jeans azul, um suéter branco, touca da mesma cor e seus coturnos pretos, para completar pegou emprestado com Alice o casaco rosa e felpudo da minha irmã. Os longos cabelos estavam soltos, voltados para a parte da frente de seu corpo. E seus lábios tinham sido pintados com batom vermelho, seus olhos contornados por delineador preto.

— Vou no carro com vocês — ela falou para o irmão e Rosalie quando todos nós já estávamos fora de casa prontos para sairmos.

— Ah não — Alice interviu. — Jasper e eu já vamos com eles. — Você vai no carro que Edward vai dirigir.

— Mas…

— Isso já está resolvido — Alice falou sem deixar a garota terminar de falar.

A Swan sequer tentou debater mais com minha irmã, Alice e os outros entraram em um carro, enquanto Isabella ia no outro comigo. Eu fingi receber uma mensagem de mamãe e fiquei parado diante de casa um tempo fingindo responder, deixando os outros seguirem na frente, assim a garota sentada no banco do carona ao meu lado não perceberia logo de cara que estávamos indo por um caminho diferente.

— Pronto, vamos! — Liguei o carro e comecei a dirigir, Isabella estava distraída com seu próprio celular.

— Leah e a namorada dela, Hanna, mandaram um oi.

— Você falou de mim para suas amigas?

— Elas sabem quem você é, o cara que tentou me matar quando bateu o carro no meu.

— Caralho, foi sem querer!

Isabella apenas riu.

— Elas querem casar em Vegas, que maluquice.

— Heidi queria casar em Vegas. — Bufei.

— Nem fala dela, ou seus chifres vão furar o teto do carro.

Eu não rebati isso, continuei a dirigir e não falamos mais nada. Ela continuava focada em seu celular e de vez em quando ria de algo que via nele.

Quando entramos na rua da Casa de Natal senti minhas mãos suando no volante, eu não deveria estar nervoso por isso. Era só algo que faria com a enteada do meu pai, nem amigos nós dois éramos.

— Ei, vamos comer batata frita depois de patin… — Isabella falou, erguendo o rosto e vendo onde estacionei, bem na frente da Casa de Natal, interrompendo-se no meio da frase. — O que estamos fazendo aqui, Masen?

— Surpresa! — Sorri para ela. — Consegui uma sessão especial para a Casa de Natal para você.

Isabella me olhou em choque, depois olhou novamente para a casa.

— Você fez o que?

— Isso mesmo que ouviu. — Tirei meu cinto e desliguei o carro, ela continuava em choque. — Agora, tem um porém.

— Claro que tem — murmurou.

— Eu menti para o pessoal da organização do lugar, falei que somos namorados e que você está grávida e que estava muito triste por não ter mais ingressos para as sessões normais.

Ela abriu e fechou a boca diversas vezes, até perguntar:

— O bebê vai ter que se chamar Daenerys?

— Sim!

Isabella balançou a cabeça em negação.

— Não acredito que fez isso, Edward.

— Eu fiz e precisamos entrar agora, somos uma sessão especial, mas ainda temos hora marcada.

— Ok! — exclamou ficando animada. — Nem acredito que vou ver tudo de pertinho dessa Casa de Natal — comemorou tirando o cinto. — Vi uns vídeos disso mais cedo antes de você acordar e é tão bonito.

— Agora vai ficar me devendo chocolate quente pelo resto da sua vida.

Ela concordou toda sorridente e saímos do carro, esperamos outro carro passar para atravessar a rua e foi quando Jingle Bells segurou no meu braço.

— Temos que entrar no papel — sussurrou olhando para a Casa de Natal a nossa frente, uma construção de três andares toda decorada com enfeites natalinos.

— Temos que entrar no papel — repeti, nervoso.

Durante nosso tempo naquela Casa de Natal seríamos um casal.

Atravessamos a rua quando o carro passou e fomos recepcionados na porta pela mesma duende do outro dia.

— Olá, somos Edward Masen e Isabella Swan — nos apresentei. — Temos uma reserva.

— Estávamos esperando por vocês! — a mulher disse com a voz fina de sua personagem. — Vamos, me sigam, a Mamãe Noel está lá dentro.

A duende nos guiou para dentro da casa, no hall de entrada ajudei Isabella a tirar seu casaco — notei como o rosto dela ficou vermelho nessa hora — e tirei o meu. A duende guardou nossos casacos no armário e voltou a nos guiar por dentro da casa, que obviamente também estava toda decorada e tinha cheiro de biscoitos por todo lado.

— Ah, aí estão vocês! — a atriz da Mamãe Noel, que estava sentada em uma cadeira de balanço, exclamou quando nos viu. A mulher tricotava algo, mas guardou suas agulhas e linha em uma cesta ao lado da cadeira e ficou de pé, andou até a gente e nós abraçou. — Sejam muito bem-vindos a casa de Natal, onde tudo é cheio de magia!

Quando ela terminou de falar isso as luzes da sala diminuíram, praticamente ficando apenas as luzes de decoração ligadas, e começou a tocar o instrumental de _Let It Snow_.

— Fiquei sabendo que vocês estão esperando um bebê, não estão? — a mulher perguntou sorrindo.

— Estamos! — Isabella respondeu e voltou a segurar em meu braço, eu me vi beijando o topo da sua cabeça e a senti se arrepiar.

— Dez semanas — falei para a Mamãe Noel.

— Torcendo por uma menina — Isabella completou.

— Que precioso — a Mamãe Noel disse e parecia estar falando isso sinceramente, não só por estar atuando. Eu me senti mal por toda a mentira, mas não podíamos voltar atrás mais. — Vocês estão com fome? Deveríamos ir comer um pouco antes do Papai Noel chegar.

— Eu poderia comer algo agora — Isabella falou e colocou sua mão livre na barriga. — Estou comendo por dois afinal, não?

— Sim, você de fato está. Venham, me sigam até a sala de jantar, tem um banquete esperando por vocês.

A Mamãe Noel nos levou até a sala de jantar da casa, ela não estava brincando e a mesa estava cheia de comidas. A atriz sentou em uma cadeira que tinha a inscrição _Mamãe Noel _no encosto — deixando a cabeceira que era designada ao Papai Noel livre —, Isabella ficou no lugar para o _Visitante 1_ e eu no lugar para o _Visitante 2_.

Dois duendes estavam ali, eles serviram Isabella e eu com o que pedimos, enquanto a Mamãe Noel contava sobre a preparação de todas aquelas comidas. Eu já estava ficando de saco cheio de todo aquele teatro dos duendes, Mamãe Noel e o tão falado Papai Noel que ainda não tinha dado as caras, mas Isabella estava visivelmente se divertindo com tudo aquilo.

— Há quanto tempo estão juntos? — a Mamãe Noel perguntou.

— Três anos — Isabella respondeu. — Nos conhecemos na faculdade.

— Isabella será uma médica — contei e a garota me olhou com brilhos nos olhos e um grande sorriso.

— Edward será um dos melhores do ramo da tecnologia no Vale do Silício — ela disse de volta.

— E vocês irão casar?

— Em julho, queremos um casamento no verão — Isabella disse bem animada. — Mas como o bebê deverá nascer em julho do ano que vem nosso casamento está marcado para acontecer só no ano seguinte.

— A pequena Daenerys levará as alianças — falei.

— Ou o pequeno Zac se for um menino — Isabella disse suspirando.

— Muito precioso, muito precioso! — Mamãe Noel exclamou. — O que acham de conhecer a cozinha agora?

— Adoraria! — Isabella encheu a boca com mais um pouco de torta, eu comi mais um pouco de Tender e ficamos de pé.

Na cozinha mais duendes, também era onde o cheiro de biscoitos estava mais forte. Uma duende ali falou sobre os biscoitos que estavam fazendo e logo deu alguns para Isabella provar.

— E aí, cara, quantos pacotes de biscoito vai levar para sua namorada? — um duende perguntou para mim, vi que ele carregava uma máquina de cartão de crédito.

— Como?

— Temos biscoitos para vender, quantos vai querer?

— Ah, claro. — Obviamente tinha algo a mais ali para faturarem. — Vou querer dez pacotes. — Tirei minha carteira do bolso e peguei meu cartão, com dez pacotes poderia servir todos que estavam em casa com um e ainda sobrariam mais dois para Isabella e eu.

Paguei pelos biscoitos e o duende me disse que os pegaria na saída. Depois a Mamãe Noel avisou que estava na hora de subirmos para conhecer o resto da casa e conhecermos algumas histórias de Natal.

— Tô tão ansiosa! — Isabella, novamente segurando meu braço, exclamou enquanto subíamos para o segundo andar.

Mamãe Noel nos fez parar diante da primeira porta do segundo andar e escrito em um adesivo colado nessa estava duas palavras: _Jingle Bells_.

Eu sorri para Isabella ao ler aquilo.

— Aqui nós vamos conhecer a história Jingle Bells — Mamãe Noel disse. — Preciso pedir que não falem com os atores, a menos que eles falem com vocês. — Colocou um dedo na frente da boca e abriu a porta.

Isabella e eu entramos primeiro, as luzes lá dentro se acenderam e começou a tocar o instrumental de _Jingle Bells_. Quatro duendes estavam no quarto, que na verdade imitava uma fábrica com móveis pesados e papel de parede de tijolos.

— O Natal está próximo — um duende disse animado. — Precisamos confeccionar os sinos de Natal!

— O Natal está próximo, o Natal está próximo! — os outros duendes exclamaram e todos fingiam fabricar os sinos.

— Eu pedirei um cavalo de presente de Natal — um dos duendes disse.

— Eu pedirei um buquê de flores.

— Fui um bom menino, será se o Papai Noel me dá um trenó?

— Ei! — o primeiro duende a falar exclamou olhando para Isabella e eu. — Faltam apenas doze dias para o Natal, vocês precisam se apressar.

— Precisamos? — perguntei confuso.

— Vamos, vamos! — Mamãe Noel nos chamou da porta, empolgada.

— Tchau, tchau!

— Até mais!

— Vemos vocês em breve!

Os duendes falaram conosco, Isabella e eu acenamos em despedida e fomos com a Mamãe Noel para fora. A porta do próximo quarto indicava a música seguinte: _The Twelve Days of Christmas._

Como tinha acontecido no outro quarto quando a porta se abriu as luzes se acenderam e começou a tocar o instrumental da música. O quarto ali imitava uma sala de estar, sentada em um sofá estava uma mulher usando suéter de Natal.

Ouvimos um som de campainha, ela se levantou e andou até a porta atrás da gente. Vimos outro ator, fantasiado de carteiro e ele entregou para ela uma caixa de presente. A mulher voltou para o sofá e abriu a caixa, tirando lá de dentro um cachecol.

— Oh, meu amor me mandou um presente de Natal! — Depois disso ela andou até um calendário na parede e riscou um dia.

Aquela foi a encenação mais chata e repetitiva, já que vimos a mulher receber presentes do seu amado por onze dias. Até que no décimo segundo dia o presente foi o próprio cara chegando.

— Está tarde, é uma noite silenciosa — a mulher disse para a gente, depois de beijar o cara e fomos levados para o próximo quarto.

A música daquele era _Silent Night_, lá vimos um casal colocando um bebê — na verdade era um boneco — para dormir no berço.

— Esse será seu primeiro Natal — o pai falou emocionado.

— A época mais bonita do ano, estou tão feliz que passarei com a minha família — a mãe completou.

Então, o falso bebê começou a chorar, o que era só uma gravação de som. Eu estava quase contestando toda aquela produção de quinta categoria, mas Isabella estava claramente adorando tudo e não estragaria a diversão dela.

O pai pegou o boneco nos braços e começou a balançar gentilmente de um lado para o outro.

— Durma, meu amor — a mãe falou. — O Natal já está chegando, hoje teremos uma noite silenciosa e abençoada e amanhã iremos curtir ao redor da árvore de Natal.

O boneco foi recolocado no berço e os pais pediram que fizemos silêncio.

— Não acordem o bebê.

— Vamos, querido! — Isabella sorriu para mim e deixamos o quarto junto com a Mamãe Noel.

No próximo quarto fomos recepcionados por _Rockin' Around The Christmas Tree. _Lá um casal decorava a árvore de Natal, entre beijos, risadas e até mesmo discussões bobas.

Isso me fez pensar em Isabella e eu, principalmente quando no final o cara disse:

— Tudo que quero para o Natal agora é uma xícara de chocolate quente.

Engoli em seco e segui para fora com Isabella e a Mamãe Noel. Nós subimos para o terceiro andar e entramos no primeiro quarto, cuja música era _All I Want For Christmas Is_ _You_.

Lá uma garota em um quarto escrevia uma carta, enquanto estava sentada a uma escrivaninha e olhava para o papel de parede grudado em sua janela que imitava um céu estrelado e com lua cheia.

— Querido, tudo que quero neste Natal é ver você. Sei que a distância nos separando é grande, mas eu nadaria até a Inglaterra só para te ver. Venha passar o Natal comigo — ela leu em voz alta sua carta.

Então, seu celular tocou e ela o atendeu, colocando no viva voz.

— Querida — o homem falou. — Irei passar o Natal com você, estou correndo mais que o Rudolph naquela velha canção para isso, logo mais estarei ao seu lado.

A garota gritou e pulou na cama, essa foi nossa deixa para sair. No sexto quarto a música era _Run Rudolph Run_.

Ali dois garotos apostavam corrida com renas que se moviam a corda.

— Corra, Rudolph, corra!

O garoto que ganhou comemorou sua vitória fingindo tocar uma guitarra.

— Você terá que me dar sua guitarra, Kyle — falou para o outro.

— Vamos ver quem faz o melhor boneco de neve agora!

— O meu boneco de neve, Frosty, é o melhor!

O penúltimo quarto era da música _Frosty The Snowman_. Aquele quarto imitava o jardim de uma casa coberto por neve, onde um boneco de neve — que no caso era uma pessoa fantasiada disso — ganhava vida e começava a dançar e até tocar trombone.

— É dia de Natal — o boneco de Neve anunciou. — Vocês sabem quem está chegando!

— Vocês precisam vir comigo! — a Mamãe Noel exclamou no auge da sua animação.

O último quarto era para a música _Santa Claus Is Coming_. Um garoto estava sentado em sua cama, com uma lanterna em mãos lendo um livro de Natal.

— Esse ano eu verei o Papai Noel chegar! — disse determinado, mas bocejou. — Talvez eu deva dormir por cinco minutinhos, não irei perder o Papai Noel de vista por pouco tempo. — Fechou o livro, desligou a lanterna e deitou, naquele momento ouvimos uma voz masculina ao longe anunciar:

— O Papai Noel chegou!

O garotinho sentou no mesmo instante e escutamos também o próprio Papai Noel.

— Ho Ho Ho, feliz natal!

— Vamos, vamos, vamos, o Papai Noel chegou! — o garotinho gritou para a gente e saiu da cama, correndo para fora do quarto.

Todos os atores de outros os quartos já saiam e seguiam para fora da casa, Mamãe Noel nos levou até o quintal, lá tudo estava muito bonito com as luzes de Natal recebendo destaque pelo Sol já ter ido embora. Vimos mais duendes ali, assim como o ator do Papai Noel deixando seu trenó — puxado por renas falsas — e caminhando até o palco montado ali onde todos os atores subiam.

Uma duende entregou meu casaco e o de Isabella para não congelarmos, também nos deram mantas e nos fizeram sentar em cadeiras voltadas para o palco. Lá em cima o garoto do último quarto começavam a cantar _Santa Claus Is Coming_, depois os atores de cada quarto cantavam suas respectivas músicas, todos dançavam e até a Mamãe Noel subiu no palco para dançar com o Papai Noel.

— Você está gostando? — perguntei para Isabella, falando perto do seu ouvido, naquele momento os duendes do primeiro quarto cantavam _Jingle Bells_.

— Estou adorando — respondeu e virou seu rosto para mim, suas bochechas e nariz estavam vermelhos, mas seu sorriso era glorioso. — Muito obrigada por isso, Edward.

— Não precisa agradecer. — Afaguei seu rosto, mas nossas atenções foram dispersas quando fogos de artifício estouraram no céu.

Era o fim da apresentação, Papai Noel e Mamãe Noel deixaram o palco e foram até a gente com presentes em mãos, Isabella e eu nos levantamos e os cumprimentamos.

— Ho Ho Ho, feliz natal! — o Papai Noel exclamou novamente. — Espero que tenham se divertido.

— Foi muito bom! — Isabella proclamou.

— Temos presentes para vocês — Mamãe Noel disse e entregou uma sacola para Isabella, enquanto Papai Noel me entregou duas.

Eu abri a menor e vi que o presente era uma camisa de bebê escrita: _Casal de Natal 2019_, com bordados de renas e árvores de Natal.

Isabella disfarçou uma risada com uma tosse.

— Nas outras sacolas estão as de vocês dois.

— Muito obrigado por isso, Papai Noel — agradeci e guardei o presente do nosso falso bebê, também peguei a sacola de Isabella para carregar.

— Vamos levar vocês até a saída — Mamãe Noel avisou.

Nós quatro entramos na casa, passando pela cozinha o duende que antes me tirou dinheiro por biscoitos me entregou uma sacola com os pacotes dos doces. Na porta de saída da casa, Mamãe e Papai Noel abraçaram a Isabella e eu.

— Espero ver vocês aqui ano que vem com o bebê. — Mamãe Noel tocou na barriga da Jingle Bells, que forçou um sorriso.

— Olha só, vocês dois estão debaixo de um visco! — Papai Noel exclamou, automaticamente Isabella e eu olhamos para cima e vimos o visco sobre nossas cabeças.

— Vocês conhecem a tradição, precisam dar um beijo — Mamãe Noel proferiu.

— Somos tímidos — Isabella murmurou.

— Muito tímidos — reforcei a fala dela.

— Não sejam tímidos, se beijem! — Mamãe Noel bateu palmas.

Eu suspirei e olhei para Isabella, a garota estava claramente nervosa. Ainda assim, ela assentiu e sabia que aquilo era uma deixa para eu fazer o que tinha de fazer.

Coloquei as sacolas que segurava no chão e me aproximei dela, seria apenas um rápido encostar de lábios e aquilo estaria acabado. Ela fechou os olhos quando segurei em seu rosto, eu senti meu corpo pegar fogo, meu estômago nunca doeu tanto.

Me inclinei e nossos lábios se tocaram, o batom dela tinha gosto de morango, claro. Eu tentei lembrar a mim mesmo que era para ser um rápido beijo de um segundo, mas não consegui parar, principalmente quando ela colocou suas mãos em minha cintura.

O beijo se prolongou, então se tornou mais que apenas dois lábios se tocando por míseros segundos. Foi um beijo de verdade, com língua e tudo, que ainda assim achei que acabou cedo demais, mas que terminou com Jingle Bells mordiscando meu lábio inferior.

Nossos lábios se afastaram, mas nossos rostos continuaram próximos, da mesma forma que nossas mãos continuavam no corpo um do outro. Meu estômago revirava, me coração palpitava e minha mente implorava por mais um beijo, mas não foi o que aconteceu.

— Vocês formam um casal tão lindo! — Mamãe Noel exclamou, Isabella abriu seus olhos, me soltou e limpou sua boca, sem me olhar de novo.

— Precisamos ir agora — ela falou e por conta própria abriu a porta, eu recolhi nossas sacolas e sai com a garota.

Lá fora nevava, seguimos até o carro, guardei as sacolas no banco de trás e entrei no lugar do motorista.

— Quer ir ver os outros? Devem estar patinando ainda — falei para ela, também evitando a olhar.

— Preciso ir para casa estudar — sussurrou.

_**xxxx**_

Eu estava deitado no meu colchão inflável encarando o teto, já era mais de onze da noite. Isabella estava trancada na sala de jantar estudando desde que voltamos, não trocamos mais uma palavra desde que entramos no carro.

Alice e Jasper quando chegaram perguntaram como tinha sido, mas eu desconversei, falando que foi tudo normal, não queria falar sobre o beijo. Meu pai também perguntou quando chegou e também desconversei com ele.

Eu não conseguia parar de pensar naquele beijo, nem parar de pensar em como queria beijar Isabella Swan de novo. Tentava pensar em Rosalie, pensar até mesmo em beijar a francesa, mas Isabella sempre voltava a minha mente.

Ouvi passos se aproximando e deitei de lado, de costas para o colchão dela. Fechei os olhos e fingi dormir, não queria que ela falasse comigo e dissesse qualquer coisa parecida com um fora, dormiria pelo menos aquela noite sonhando com a ideia de beijá-la de novo, na manhã seguinte Isabella poderia falar mal de mim e do nosso beijo.

Pude a ouvir deitar em seu colchão, ela não disse nada, provavelmente acreditando que eu estava dormindo. Tentei dormir de verdade, mas não consegui, longos minutos se passaram e continuava na mesma posição implorando para o sono vir até mim.

Entretanto, Isabella foi até mim antes.

Abri meus olhos quando senti ela deitar ao meu lado, então me movi no colchão e fiquei de frente pra ela.

— Sabia que você não tava dormindo — ela falou.

— É, pois é — murmurei.

— Não fala nada, tá bom? Não hoje — pediu, eu assenti e o próximo passo foi Isabella me beijando e eu a beijando de volta.

Foi ainda melhor que o primeiro beijo, ela colocou uma mão no meu peito e segurei em sua cintura, a puxando para mais perto. Eu não sabia direito o que estava rolando entre a gente, mas duvidava que conseguiria ficar mais de um dia sem beijar Isabella.

— Vamos dormir — ela disse quando o beijo acabou, concordei com um aceno de cabeça, ergui meu lençol e a cobri.

Isabella deitou contra meu peito, eu dormi sentindo seu cheiro de morango. Meu estômago ainda revirava, mas naquele momento minha frequência cardíaca nunca pareceu tão certa.

* * *

_**N/A: Até mais, beijos!**_

_**Lola Royal.**_

_**27.12.19**_


End file.
